Cravings of a Teen Wolf
by WolfbaineAC
Summary: This is about the new MTV remake of Teen Wolf. Which is a TV show. This is basically a gay love story version of Teen Wolf.
1. Ch1: Scott and Stiles

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 1: Scott and Stiles

It had been six hours since the attack. Scott found himself in a daze. He  
>was laying on his bed, in pain, bleeding from the bite mark on his lower<br>abdomen. He was on his way home from Lacrosse practice when something ran  
>out and attacked him. He had been bitten and he was very worried. His head<br>was hurting and he was going in and out of consciousness. He was only  
>wearing his jockstrap at this point. He must of been trying to get changed<br>when he first passed out. He could smell his own sweat and stink from  
>practice. It seemed to much much stronger than ever before.<p>

Even though he had been attacked by a strange creature and he was still  
>bleeding from his lower abdomen all Scott could think about was that<br>smell. He actually liked it. In fact not only did he like it but it was  
>turning him on. He reached his hand down and stuck his middle finger in<br>between his sweaty ass cheeks. He pushed his middle finger up into his  
>tight virgin asshole. He had never done anything like this before but for<br>some reason right now it was all he could think about. As he continued to  
>finger fuck his own hole his cock got rock hard and he was getting precum<br>all over his already dirty jockstrap.

He took his finger out of between his legs and put it in his mouth. He  
>started sucking on his finger like a lolly pop. The taste was so amazing<br>and he wanted more. As good as he tasted he knew that there was even better  
>out there. He grabbed his iPhone and texted his best friend Stiles. Stiles<br>has been his best friend since they were babies and Stiles was the kind of  
>guy that would drop anything for Scott and come right over. Scott knew that<br>and was going to use it, he was gong to use him. He wanted Stiles hole. He  
>wanted to taste it. He wanted Stiles thick cock and tight wet lips around<br>his cock.

Neither of them was gay and neither of them had ever done anything sexual  
>with each other. But for some reason ever since that bite Scott had turned<br>into a sexual machine. Not only that it was for guys not girls. Stiles  
>walks into Scott's bedroom and just stared at Scott. After all Scott was<br>only wearing a jockstrap, covered in sweat, and hard as a rock. Needless to  
>say Stiles was a bit taken back and just plain confused.<p>

"Umm Scott..." Stiles managed to mumble. "Why are you basically naked and  
>hard? And why did you text me and tell me to come over right away? I mean<br>if you are in the middle of something I can come back. It looks like you  
>came home and took most of your uniform off and started to well umm you<br>know jackoff".

Stiles was beat red at this point and Scott just continued to stare at  
>Stiles with lusty eyes.<p>

Scott stood up and walked towards Stiles. Stiles could now smell Scott's  
>sweat and stink and it was making him hard. Scott looked down and saw that<br>Stiles had a boner in his gym shorts.

"Why don't you take those off and then while your at it why don't you get  
>on your knees and take my jock off with your teeth".<p>

Stiles was shocked by but Scott had just said to him. Did his best friend  
>really just ask him those things? Stiles never had felt this way about<br>Scott or any man for that matter but for some reason he just couldn't help  
>himself. He needed to taste Scott and he wanted so bad to please his friend<br>at all cost. Stiles wasn't wearing any underwear so once he removed his  
>shirt and shorts he was bare ass naked. He cock was hard as a rock and he<br>then got on his knees. As he did Scott started to piss. The piss made the  
>jock soaking wet and it started running down his legs. Stiles was taken<br>back at first but then leaned in and took off Scott's jock with his  
>teeth. He got some of Scott's piss in his mouth with he was doing that. It<br>tasted salty and pungent. Scott then grabbed his cock and aimed it at  
>Stiles. He continued to piss all over Stiles naked body and face. Stiles<br>opened up his greedy mouth and Scott started to fill his mouth up with his  
>piss. Stiles started coughing and gagging but he loved every second of<br>it. Then Scott turned his cock back upwards and towards himself and started  
>to piss all over himself. By this time both boys were covered in sweat and<br>piss.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He could smell Scott's sweaty and pissed  
>covered body and he needed to taste him. He grabbed Scott and flipped him<br>around so his sweaty ass was right in Stiles face. Scott leaned over and  
>put his hands on his bed and stuck his ass out. Stiles grabbed Scott's ass<br>cheeks and pushed them apart exposing his virgin sweaty hole. Stiles dove  
>in and opened his mouth wide. He started to lick and suck Scott's sweaty<br>asshole. He loved the taste of Scott's tight wet boy pussy. Scott went  
>crazy at that sensation and began to push his ass back towards stiles so<br>stiles could get more of his ass in his mouth. After a few minutes Scott  
>flipped himself around and shoved his cock into his friends waiting<br>mouth. Stiles began deep throating Scott.

Scott wanted to cum in Stiles ass not his mouth so he pulled out and picked  
>stiles up off the ground. He then bent Stiles over in the same position<br>Scott had been in earlier. Scott spread Stiles ass cheeks apart and dove  
>right in. This is what Scott had been wanting and needing to taste. He<br>rimmed Stiles real good for a few minutes and then he told Stiles he was  
>going to fuck him. Stiles was a bit worried but agreed to it of<br>course. Scott began by finger fucking Stiles. Stiles moaned in pleasure and  
>Scott knew he was ready. Scott began to thrust his cock into Stiles slowly<br>at first. Stiles was in pain but soon got used to it and started to buck  
>back towards Scott encouraging him to thrust harder. Scott began to thrust<br>into his best friend like an animal all the while Stiles was moaning and  
>screaming his name at points. Scott could feel his orgasm approaching. He<br>reached around and started jacking Stiles off while he still plowed his  
>best friends ass to hell and back. After one last thrust Scott let out a<br>moan and came into Stiles. Stiles then shot his load all over Scott's  
>bed. After they had both calmed down they got up from Scott's bed and took<br>a shower together.

When they came out of the shower Scott immediately smelled a new  
>scent. There standing in his doorway was the other werewolf Derek. Derek<br>had smelled the scent of their sex and he was ready to get some hot  
>ass. Derek just looked at both of their naked now clean bodies and smiled.<p>

"I hope your mom is working the late shift tonight Scotty" Derek said  
>"Cause this is gonna be awhile".<p>

At that Derek leapt at the two boys...

That was chapter one! Be kind this is my first Fanfiction! PM me with comments or suggestions and feedback for the next couple chapters!


	2. Ch2: Derek, Scott, & Bitch Boy Stiles

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 2: Derek, Scott, & Bitch Boy Stiles

Previously on Teen Wolf:

When they came out of the shower Scott immediately smelled a new  
>scent. There standing in his doorway was the other werewolf Derek. Derek<br>had smelled the scent of their sex and he was ready to get some hot  
>ass. Derek just looked at both of their naked now clean bodies and smiled.<p>

"I hope your mom is working the late shift tonight Scotty" Derek said  
>"Cause this is gonna be awhile".<p>

At that Derek leapt at the two boys... By the time he reached them he had completely transformed into his werewolf self. His clothes had all been destroyed during the transformation. Scott and Stiles stood there frozen and taken a back. They had never seen such a muscular, hairy, and beastly being before. Scott was immediately turned on by Derek and all his beastly glory but Stiles was still very scared.

Before he knew what was happening Scott began to change into his werewolf state as well. Scott went and stood next to a very naked and very horny Derek. Stiles had never seen Scott as a werewolf before and honestly that was a good thing in his mind. Stiles loved his best friend more then anything or anyone in this world but he was having trouble dealing with him now being a werewolf and not just Scott.

Derek put his arms around Scott and began kissing him. They went from simple kissing to a rough and grunt filled make out session. We are talking porn material here. Derek and Scott began groping at each others hairy and animalistic bodies as they sucked face. Both of their hairy cocks were hard and ready to go. They grinded their cocks together which sent pleasures shooting through their bodies. Derek was already leaking his precum all over Scott.

"Ahem..."

Stiles coughed suggestively to get their attention.

Derek broke away from Scott and turned and faced Stiles who was now hard and horny again.

"Awe, does little slut Stiles want some of this Werewolf cock in his tight little boy hole?"

Derek asked in a mocking yet lusty way.

"Um not exactly."

Stiles managed to mumble out.

"I would be down for some fun but I am not a dog fucker so both you Were-People need to change back before I am going anywhere near that".

Stiles stammered.

Scott's face went flush and he frowned. He had never thought Stiles would say a thing like that to him. He didn't so much care that he was bad mouthing Derek but it hurt him deeply that Stiles would think that way about him. Derek was about to say some sort of snarky comeback but Scott stepped forward and interrupted him.

"If that's the way you feel about us 'Were-People', then I think its time us 'Dogs' taught your tight little boy hole a fuckin lesson".

Scott was very hurt and angry at this point and sick Derek loved every second of it. Derek knew he could use Scott's mood and feelings to his advantage so he went for it.

"I think we should double team this little brat and show him to learn some respect."

Derek said looking straight at Scott.

"What do you think Scotty? I get his hole and you get his throat? We could even switch off if you want. Lets show this little cum dump who is the superior race."

Derek was now salivating in anticipation.

Scott thought this over for a second. He cared deeply about Stiles and he knew gang rape really wasn't the sort of thing he would ever do yet somehow he felt like he really wanted to. It was like he wanted to please Derek. Its as if Derek had some sort of hold over him and he loved every second of that feeling. The more Scott thought it over the harder he got. He even started to leak pre cum out of his hairy cock.

"That sounds fun."

Scott said to Derek with a smirk.

"But I don't wanna put this kid in the hospital cause we tore him apart. After all our hair and DNA would be all over him".

Scott said seemly to use this as an excuse to go easy on his best friend.

"Good point."

Derek mused.

"We will transform back but his hole is still gonna pay for talking shit on me and on you Scotty."

Derek said in an almost concerned voice for Scott.

Stiles was shaking at what he had just caused. He was so afraid of being nailed from both ends by two animals. But he felt alot better about them being human when they did him. Hell the thought of two hot and hard bodied dudes doin him was starting to turn him on like crazy. He didn't know why but he was really starting to get into this guy fucking stuff.

At that Scott and Derek transformed back into their human states. They were both still standing next to each other and both were still hard and bar ass naked.

"Come over here and eat my werewolf ass."

Derek demanded to Stiles.

"I ain't gonna put you in the hospital but your my little bitch boy now. Oh and Scotty may be a softy with you but you are still gonna respect him too you understand me boy?"

Derek's eyes were full of anger and lust.

Stiles just nodded and then went behind Derek. Derek bent over and put his hands on Scott's bed. He propped his tight bubble but up into the air. Stiles was in a full on craving now. He had remembered how salty and pungent Scott's hole tasted and he couldn't wait to eat out Derek. Stiles shoved his face in between Derek's mounds of flesh and began sticking his tongue as deep into Derek's hole as he could. Derek began to moan loudly and jerked his hips back towards Stiles. Stiles loved how animalistic Derek was. He took his tongue out of Derek's hole and began to finger fuck him.

As soon as Stiles mouth was free from Derek's ass Scott bent down and started to make out with Stiles. It tasted so salty and wonderful to both Scott and Stiles. They were tasting each others mouths and Derek's ass all in one. Derek whined and yelped at the new sensation of Stiles fingers in his hole. but did not stop Stiles. Derek had never had anyone do these things to his ass before and he was loving it. So much so that he almost came right there and then. He stopped Stiles before he got pushed over the edge. He didn't want to cum all over Scott's floor. He wanted to cum inside of Stiles.

"That's enough."

Derek barked.

"Get on all fours."

Derek demanded to Stiles.

"Scotty, go around front and face fuck your friend while I ram him from the rear".

Derek said this a very authoritative manner.

At that Derek leaned down and spread Stiles asscheeks apart and began to eat him out. He needed to get his tight hole nice and wet. Derek loved using his own saliva as lube. It turned him on even more. He then got up and shoved his cock deep into Stiles.

Stiles would have screamed but his throat was occupied by Scott thrusting in an out of it. Scott was in heaven. Stiles mouth and throat were so warm and wet. Stiles was actually crying a little from the choking and gagging and the pain of an older man plowing his tight boy hole. Derek had all but lost himself in Stiles. He was pounding him so hard. His balls were smacking up against Stiles. Derek and Scott looked each other right in the eyes and at that moment they felt something. They weren't sure what it was but it was a connection. Derek and Scott were both moaning and whining as they continued to pound Stiles from both ends. Derek spoke up.

"Scotty, kiss me. I wanna taste my ass."

Derek said in a low sweet voice.

He knew that Scott had made out with Stiles right after Stiles had rimmed him and he wanted a taste of his own taint. Scott leaned in and made out with Derek as they both continued their assault on Stiles. Derek loved the taste. He could taste his ass for sure but also he tasted Stiles and Scott's saliva. All of this at once drove Derek over the edge and he came hard into Stiles. At that very moment Scott began to pump shot after ropey shot of cum down Stiles throat. Stiles moaned and coughed and gagged. He managed to swallow it all down after swishing it around his mouth a few times to get the full taste of his best friends spunk.

At that, Derek pulled out of Stiles and embraced Scott again. He gave him a deep kiss. They tongued for a bit and then without a word Derek was gone out the window. Scott was so confused at this point. He had never seen Derek be so sweet and into him like that. Scott really liked Stiles but now it was clear the Derek really liked Scott. Scott and Stiles looked each other in the eyes and both said simultaneously

"Shower".

At that they got up and showered again.

-  
>That was chapter two! I LOVE all the feedback I received. Please keep sending me ideas of who and what you want to see. Nothing is to dirty and kinky for me! Lol. I will continue to try and do them! PM me with comments or suggestions!<p> 


	3. Ch3: Scott and Jackson

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 3: Scott and Jackson

It had been a week since the "Encounter" in Scott's bedroom. Things had been strange between Scott and Stiles ever since because of it. Stiles was not returning most of Scott's texts and calls and was avoiding him all week. This made Scott very sad. He had deep feelings for Stiles and he knew Stiles had even deeper feelings for him. That is why Stiles was avoiding him. Scott knew that not only did he make out with Derek right in front of Stiles but they totally used and abused him together. Scott had no clue why he did that. His werewolf animal sex drive took over and now he is left cleaning up the mess it made. Making matters worse Scott couldn't get Derek off his mind. His smile and his piercing blue werewolf eyes just memorized him so much. Also his deep passionate kiss was like nothing Scott had ever had. He also vividly remembers how Derek tasted. Scott was torn right now between to amazingly sexy men and he was not sure what to do.

School was usually a good distraction for Scott. He had a few "Girlfriends" which were basic fronts for him while he was in school. He was amazing at Lacrosse and loved kickin ass on the field. So yea school was mostly a good escape for him. All except for Jackson. Jackson was the biggest asshole in school and just so happened to be the captain of the Lacrosse team. Jackson has always had something against Scott or so it seemed that way. He is very suspicious of Scott and causes a ton of headaches and worries for Scott. Just last week Jackson took all of Scott's clothes while he was still in the locker room shower and hid them. It took Scott almost an hour of running around the locker room totally naked to find them. He never did find his dirty jock strap either.

It was the last period of school when Scott finally bumped into Stiles in the hallway.

"Stiles, where have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my texts? I miss you."

Scott said this with a very downcast face and looking down at the ground kicking his right foot around in a nervous way.

"I've been busy with people and with stuff."

Stiles mumbled out in a very unconvincing way. Stiles then turned and started to walk away. Scott grabbed him from behind with both hands and brought him right up against him. Stiles ass was directly pressed up against Scott's crotch.

"Wha... What are you doing Scott?"

Stiles stammered very frightened and embarrassed.

"Dude we are in the middle of school. Do you want everyone to know that were cock loving homo's?"

Stiles stated very angrily.

"Right now I don't give a fuck Stiles."

Scott said.

"You are gonna tell me what your problem with me is and why you are avoiding me. If you don't I'm gonna tickle you in your naughty place in front of everyone!"

Scott playfully said.

"Alright alright you win Scott! Please don't do that. Not here not now. I have a rep to keep you know?"

Stiles face flushed bright red.

"Look Scott here is the thing. I like you alot. I don't know how or why but I do. And that is weird for me. On top of that you are all close and into Derek so that just makes things way harder and weirder on me. I can't compete with a werewolf. Besides you would prob choose him just because he is like you and I am not."

Stiles looked down at the floor and his face turned dark red and he was about to cry.

"I knew that's what this was about!."

Scott said with a sad and worried look on his face.

"Listen Stiles. You are my best friend and my number one. We have known each other since we were like babies. I like you alot too okay? I am sorry I am a werewolf and I am sorry this is weird for you."

Stiles looked up at Scott as Scott continued to speak.

"I do have feelings for Derek but they aren't the same ones I have for you. I am not sure what kind of connection I have with him but its just different. Maybe its a werewolf thing I don't know".

Scott let Stiles go and Stiles moved back to a safe distance from Scott. Stiles then spoke.

"Look Scott I know this can't be easy for you, being a werewolf and liking two dudes. Just give me my space ok? I'll be okay I just need some time. I promise to answer your texts from now on though okay?"

Stiles said all of this with a very sincere and rather happy voice.

"Deal bud."

Scott said smiling and playfully jabbing Stiles in the arm.

"See you at practice."

Stiles said to Scott as he walked away.

Practice ended up being rather grueling and Scott found it harder and harder to control his werewolf instincts during practice. He knows that if he morphs in front of everyone then everything is all over. Jackson was worse today then he has ever been to Scott. Purposely keeping the ball away from him and constantly running into him and pushing him to the ground. They all headed to the locker room after practice and that's when things took a turn for the worse.

"Well if its not the two homo's."

Jackson said ignorantly referring to Scott and Stiles who were standing next to each other changing.

"Seriously Jackson just back off, I am so sick of you being an asshole to us for no reason."

Scott said angrily trying so hard to control his inner animal just waiting to come out.

"Its not Stiles I have a problem with, its you Scotty boy."

Jackson winked at Scott and slapped Scott's naked ass suggestively with his hand. Jackson then grabbed a handful of Scott's ass right in front of Stiles just to try and get them both even more pissed.

"Keep your hands to yourself Jackson!"

Stiles yelled and then lunged at Jackson. Jackson punched Stiles right in the face and knocked him down on his ass.

"I said I don't have an issue with you Stiles so back the fuck off ok? I don't wanna hurt your delicate princess body".

Jackson then kicked at Stiles while he was on the floor and demanded he leave Scott and him alone. Stiles looked up at Scott and their eyes met. Scott gave Stiles the look. Stiles knew Jackson was done for. In one look Scott told Stiles everything he needed to know. Stiles got up and left. He flicked Jackson off as he walked out. All of the other players had left by now so Scott and Jackson were now all alone. This was Scott's plan. Scott was about to teach this asshole a lesson. Scott turned to Jackson, grabbed him, and then slammed him up against the locker. It was a sight to see. A fully nude Scott pushing another fully nude hard ass up against the locker. Jackson's face lit up in fear and surprise.

"What the fuck Scott! When the hell did you get so strong? Now I know you are on something! Just tell me what your taking dude. I wanna know cause I wanna be just as good as you seem to be on the field."

Jackson was whining his words out by this point.

"Listen asswipe I am not taking anything. I am just naturally strong. Some even call me animalistic. And see I don't like how you have been treating me lately. I was gonna let it go and leave well enough alone and then you hit my best friend. That's where you crossed the line."

Scott was now shaking as he was still holding Jackson against the locker.

"Wha... What do you want from me Scott? Look I am sorry dude I never meant any of that shit and I shouldn't have hit your friend. I am just an angry guy ya know? C'mon let me go and lets talk this out please."

Jackson was sweating bullets by this point. He was already sweaty enough from the game and now he was sweating even more. The smell was driving Scott crazy. He was having another craving. When his craving for ass came upon him there was no going back. The last couple times it had been different. When he craved Stiles and craved Derek he felt something else for them as well, something more human. This time it was all animal. He felt nothing but a craving to have Jackson's ass and to teach that fucker a lesson.

"I am going to teach you a lesson you asshole. You are going to wish you would have left me and Stiles alone".

Scott was shaking, sweating, and panting like an animal. Before Scott knew what he was doing he flipped Jackson around and got down on his knees. He spread Jackson's asscheeks apart and dove in. He needed that ass and he needed it now. He needed to taste Jackson. This was a stronger more animalistic craving then ever before. As he continued to eat out the tight hole Jackson began to moan and squirm. Jackson was in heaven. This is what he had secretly wanted all along. He knew he wanted Scott and now he had him. Or did Scott have him?

"Oh my God Scott! That feels amazing. Don't stop. Please don't ever stop. I want you, I want all of you. I want to fuck your tight little ass and make you mine."

Jackson was cocky and thought he had an upper hand here but he was wrong. Scott stopped and got up. He flipped Jackson around so they were facing each other. Both of their cocks were rock hard by now. Jackson went in for a kiss and Scott punched him right in the face knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for Scott?"

Jackson screamed and quickly tried to get back up.

"That was for Stiles you fuckface. And now that your down there, open your fucking mouth so I can face fuck you until you gag like a little girl."

Scott was now feeling like a full werewolf. He still looked completely human but his werewolf side had taken over completely on the inside. Jackson was so confused and scared of how dirty and mean Scott was being. He didn't want to suck Scott off. He wanted Scott but he wanted him as his bitch. Jackson now realized who the bitch was and it wasn't Scott. Jackson got up on his knee's and took Scott into his mouth. He began to suck off Scott. Scott tasted so salty. It was like a mix of sweat and dirty cock.

Scott began to growl at the sensation. He loved that he had this power of Jackson and he didn't stop there. He grabbed the back of Jackson's head and shoved it forward so Jackson was taking all of Scott's 8 inch cock into his mouth and throat. Scott began to full on face fuck Jackson. Pumping his meat in and out hard and fast. Jackson was gagging and coughing and trying to get away to gasp for some air. Scott didn't let him have any. Jackson was on the verge of vomiting and passing out from the abuse he was taking when Scott finally let him off his cock.

"Jesus Christ Scott! What did I ever do to you to deserve this? I could have choked to death or puked on your dick. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jackson said hoarsely. He was on the verge of crying and he hated the power Scott had over him.

"Oh did I hurt your little throat bitch? Well if that was rough for you then I feel really bad for your ass."

Scott said and started to smirk.

"Oh God no please Scott please. Don't fuck me, I... I can't handle you in me. Please Scott I will do anything. I will give you anything. Please anything but my asshole."

Jackson pleaded with Scott. He was now full on sobbing and scared shitless.

"Your pathetic Jackson. That will make this even better for me. Now get on all fours and stick your ass in the air. I'm gonna fuck you doggy style and your gonna like it bitch boy."

Scott said this with a deep and lusty voice. Jackson knew it was over. He knew Scott was faster and stronger then him so he knew he couldn't get away. He got down on all fours and stuck his hole up into the air. he turned around and looked Scott straight in the eyes.

"Scott please be easy. Please if you have any heart at all please don't put me in the ER. Not like this not now. Please."

Jackson was crying and pleading with Scott as Scott grabbed his cock and rammed into Jackson at full force. He went balls to the wall on Jackson. Jackson jumped and screamed in pain. He had never felt so much pain in his whole life. He continued to ram him in and out as hard as he could. Jackson could do nothing but cry and shake like a little pussy.

Scott was getting closer and closer. Jackson tried to grab his own cock to at least pleasure himself but Scott smacked his hand away and slammed into Jackson even harder making him not try that again. It was clear that Scott didn't want this to feel good in anyway for Jackson. This was rough and this was revenge. Jackson was in so much pain he actually passed out. His face slammed the concrete floor of the locker room. Scott didn't care he kept going and going until he came up into Jackson's beaten hole.

Scott pulled out and got dressed. He left Jackson bruised, bloody, and naked on the floor as he exited the locker room. Once Scott had left someone approached Jackson and picked him up and got him all cleaned up. Jackson came to and just stared at the person who had helped him.

"Thank you for helping me dude."

Jackson mumbled out. With that they both left the locker room and went their separate ways... For now.

That's chapter three! Thank you all for your suggestions. I actually used a few suggestions in this chapter so keep them coming! I love to hear from you guys! So who was the mystery man who helped Jackson at the end? How much of the assault did they see? And what is next for the love triangle? STAY TUNED! PM me with comments or suggestions!


	4. Ch4: Scott's Choice

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 4: Scott's Choice

"I saw it... I saw it all. I saw him brutalize his throat and ass like an animal. He is not my Scott he is a monster. I can't unsee the damage he has done. And then when I helped Jackson up, the fear and the pain in his eyes... I can't even explain how I felt."

All of these thoughts swirled around in Stiles head. He loved Scott. He loved him with all his heart soul and mind. But to see his best friend and his lover brutally assault another man like that was just to much for him to take. Besides that he blames himself for most of this. Scott even said some of that punishment was "For Stiles". Is Scott going to brutalize everyone like that from now on just because he can? What is Scott becoming? Is his inner werewolf taking him over? Stiles is in a state of pure confusion and fear right now. Its third period which means he has to see Scott in just a few minutes. They have lacrosse practice together. They always change together. They usually joke and talk about their days before practice. That also means Jackson will be there. What is going to happen? What is going to be said? Stiles doesn't know what to do. Just as he was lost in his thoughts the bell rang.

"Oh God its time for practice."

Stiles thought to himself. And with that Stiles headed off to the locker room. Stiles entered the locker room and went of to his locker with all his lacrosse gear in it. Scott and Jackson were no where to be found. Both Scott and Jackson were first line. They wouldn't miss practice. Did something else happen? Stiles was freaking out at this point. He picked up his iPhone and called Scott. He had to make sure Scott didn't go all werewolf again. After all, he promised Scott the first day he found out that he was gonna be there for him no matter what. Even though everything was all weird right now Stiles still cared deeply for Scott and honestly he was scared for Jackson.

Scott's iPhone went straight to voicemail. Stiles knew that Scott always kept his iPhone charged and on him at all times. What the fuck was going on? Stiles then realized he hadn't seen Scott all day. He had been so focused on avoiding him that he didn't even realize they he never even showed up for school today. Stiles wanted to go straight over to Scott's house but it was too late. The coach came in and yelled at everyone.

"Ok everybody listen up. Two of our first line men are out today with the stomach flu or some lame excuse like that. Since today is Friday they better be back in shape by Monday for the game or their asses are off the team. Anyway suit up and get out there. We have work to do."

With that the coach marched the whole team onto the field.

*Meanwhile at Scott's house*

Scott was grinding his hot cock hard into his lovers tight ass. Scott was in full werewolf form as was his lover Derek. Derek was moaning and howling every time Scott thrust his thick meat into Derek's hungry hole. They were doing it doggy style and and Scott was loving every minute of it. His animal instinct was in full force and he was breeding his mate hard and rough. He was clawing at Derek's back ripping into his tender muscular flesh. Derek barked loudly at every scratch. Scott leaned in and nibbled on Derek's pointy werewolf ear.

"Oh god Scotty! Hit me harder. Fuck my hole like you mean it. Show me how much you want it how much you want me. Do me Scotty do me! Breed me! Grr..."

Derek loved the feeling of Scott's warm and wet werewolf cock penetrating his soaking wet hole. Derek was dirty talking Scott and Scott was loving every word. The more Derek egged him on the harder he would thrust. Scott loved when Derek called him Scotty. He was the only one he let call him that. It was like a pet name and it turned him on every time.

"Derek I'm gonna... unnn... I'm gonna fuckin shoot!"

Scott moaned to Derek's approving thrust back towards him with his hips. Derek wanted to please his lover. Derek wants his Scotty and he wasn't going to stop until he was his and only his. After one last hard thrust into Derek's hot hole Scott came and came screaming and howling. Derek was dripping precum all over Scott's bed spread. Scott pulled out and layed down next to Derek. Scott leaned over and whispered into Derek's ear.

"Sit on my face so I can eat my load out of your ass."

Derek's face lit up and he immediately mounted Scott's face with his ass. Scott opened his mouth and started sucking his cum out of Derek's dripping hole. Scott ate it all up. The taste of his own spunk mixed with Derek's asshole was almost to much for him to take. After he had a mouth full of his Spunk he then pushed Derek off of him. Scott then began sucking face with Derek. They were now sharing Scott's cum and Derek's ass juices in their mouths. The taste was amazing and they both groaned in approval. Both Scott and Derek swallowed all the gooey juice and then Scott went for Derek's dripping hard prick.

He crawled over to Derek and took Derek's hard cock into his mouth. He began sucking Derek. He took him deep into his throat and he began to gag. He kept going despite that fact that Derek's 8 and half inch cock was choking the poor boy. He needed Derek's load and he wasn't going to stop until he got it. Something about Derek continues to draw Scott to him. He has no clue why he skipped school today. He remembers waking up and seeing Derek standing in his doorway naked and hard. He smelled Derek's musty cock and ass scent and it was all over.

Scott then went full werewolf and they started. They had been fucking all morning and afternoon. For some reason Derek gave up his ass so easy to Scott but Scott hasn't given it up to Derek yet. He knows Derek wants to mount him but he just doesn't want to give it to him. It's like he wants to top Derek he wants to be an Alpha and not a beta. Or maybe he just wants to save it for someone else. Maybe its Stiles. He can't get Stiles off his mind. Derek is hot and awesome in bed but the love he feels for Stiles is beyond emotion and sensations. Derek was getting close. He looked Scott in his eyes and gave him the puppy dog face. Scott knew what Derek was asking and what he wanted. Derek tasted so good and he was so fucking hot. Scott really wanted to please his werewolf lover. After all Derek wasn't the one who turned Scott yet he hangs around and helps him through all the rough stuff. Derek is like his mentor and he wants to return that favor. Scott was so conflicted. Scott finally made up his mind. He stood up and pushed Derek down on he bed. He then sat on Derek's face putting his sweaty ass over Derek's mouth.

"Lube me up Derek."

Scott whispered. That was all Derek needed. He grabbed Scott's hips and forced his hole down onto his mouth. Derek then gave Scott the best ass sucking he ever had. Derek's long tongue went so far up his ass. Derek was slobbering all over his own chest. His spit was everywhere and was leaking out of Scott's hole.

"Please just fuck me Derek."

Scott finally managed to spit out.

Derek then pushed Scot onto the bed and Scott got into missionary style.

"I wanna see your face when you penetrate me. I want to taste my ass as you fuck me. Once you are inside of me don't stop. Ram me hard and fast. I want to feel all of you and all of your raw animal power."

Scott said in a low raspy voice. His throat was dry and full of ass juices and jizz. Just as Derek was about to enter Scott's virgin hole he heard someone coming up the stairs. Derek froze and backed off. He was about to run when they both saw Stiles standing in the door with his iPhone in his hand. He was calling Derek at this point because he was freaking out. He was calling to see if Derek had seen Scott. Turns out Derek did more then just see him today. Stiles saw them both naked and in the position as he stood in the doorway. They both stared at Stiles and instantly turned back into naked humans. Scott went to speak when Stiles interrupted.

"Well its good to see you are ok oh and it looks like your stomach is feeling better to. Oh hey Derek I am glad your here. I have been trying to get a hold of Scott but his iPhone was off. I figured I'd call you since I know you have been looking after him with all the hunters around. It looks like Scott is paying you back for all that security duty huh?"

Stiles said in an angry sarcastic voice.

"Stiles I am so sorry. I should have called you I should have gone to school today. I shouldn't have worried you. Look bro I am so sorry please don't be mad at me again"

Scott hoarsely got out those words with a deep frown on his face and puppy dog eyes.

"Look man its cool. I'm just glad your alright. Dude there is something we need to talk about but it can wait till you guys are done. It looks like I interrupted and from the looks of things Derek was just about to fuck you so I am gonna just go. Text me when he cums or something ok? I gotta go man."

Stiles face was deep red and there were visible tears streaming down his face he turned and started to run away when Derek jumped up and ran in front of him and stopped him.

"Wait dude. Look I know I have been nothing but an asshole to you. I mean I fucked you senseless and then just left you. And now you just caught me mounting your boy. Look what me and Scotty have is different ok? He is my protege and I am his mentor. Don't take this so personal bud. Please dude don't storm out of here mad."

Derek tried his best to sooth Stiles and sounded rather sincere. Stiles responded with a punch to Derek's gut with Wolfsbane clutched in his hand. Derek yelped and fell down hard. Scott jump up in shock and ran at Stiles to grab him to keep him here so they could talk but Stiles reached out his hand and spoke.

"Stay the fuck away from me Scott. Don't think I won't knock you down too. I saw what you did to Jackson. I saw it all. You raped him and beat him senseless. You are a monster and you are not my Scott. And now you are fucking this asshole? And I bet you are letting him have your ass too. Your a prick Scott. Seriously stay the fuck away from me."

Stiles was shaking and crying after every word he spoke. Scott looked shocked and was totally speechless. He was ashamed of his actions towards Jackson but at the same time he felt that asshole deserved it.

"Listen Stiles I did that mostly for you. He hurt you and I was gonna teach him a lesson. You know he is an asshole and he has been making our lives a living hell this whole year. Please don't side with him please. And you know I love you. Me and Derek have already explained the situation to you. I don't know why you are so upset."

Scott was now tearing up as well.

"You should know that Jackson wasn't in school today. He gave the coach some excuse over the phone about the flu. I found out what really happened. He checked himself into a mental hospital after what you did to him yesterday. They are keeping him until Monday for observation."

Stiles had a scared and upset look on his face. Scott couldn't believe what Stiles had just told him. Scott didn't think his actions through and now he is paying the price.

"The prick is probably fine. He deserved what he got. He is probably just milking the situation."

Derek said in a low and accusing voice.

"Your one to talk Derek. You are more of an animal then Scott. I sometimes think you are turning Scott into this monster he is becoming. I don't like you Derek I don't like you one bit."

Stiles shot Derek a nasty look.

"Yea I gathered that when you punched my ass to the ground."

Derek growled.

"Look guys please lets stop this. Stiles put the Wolfsbane away and Derek be nice to Stiles. I like you both a lot and I am not going to have a petty fight between you to. I will talk to Jackson on Monday and I will make things right somehow ok? Stiles look I am really trying here. I screwed up and I am asking for a chance to make things right. Were all in this together ok?"

Scott was very sincere and smiling when he said this. He hoped Stiles would respond better.

"Fuck you Scott fuck you and your werewolf tendencies and your slutty friends. You make this right with Jackson and you find a way to make things right between us man. We have been together since birth and it's like I don't even know who your are anymore. So you get your shit together and you make things right Scott. Stop trying to drive me away cause I promise I won't come back. So you better think this through and get your shit together."

Stiles turned to walk away when he heard Scott's mom walk in the front door. All three boys simultaneous said:

"Shit".

Scott and Derek reeked of ass, sweat, cock, and cum. Oh yea and they were naked! They scrambled to get dressed and Derek got pushed into Scott's closet. Stiles quickly ran over and closed the closet door. He then grabbed a can of Axe body spray and sprayed Scott down as he finished throwing his clothes on.

"Hey hunny I got off early today. What are you and Stiles up too?"

Scott's mom said with a questioning look.

"We were talking game strategy for Monday's game ma'am."

Stiles managed to come up with a convincing lie and he he manged to get Scott's mom to believe him.

"Oh ok well lay off the body spray next time. Its over powering and no girl wants a stinky mess ya know."

Stiles and Scott laughed uncomfortably as Scott's mom walked back down stairs. Derek emerged from the closet and growled at Stiles.

"The closet really Stiles? Thanks alot."

Derek growled some more and then left through the window.

"This doesn't change shit Scott. You make this right you hear me. Somehow some way you make this right."

Stiles was tearing up again. Scott was about to speak when Stiles embraced him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. It lingered for awhile and then he pulled away.

"As I said, once I'm gone I am gone"

Stiles said with a sad look. He then climbed out the window and left Scott alone in his room. Scott didn't know what had just happened. He had managed to screw everything up. And now he is losing his best friend. He doesn't know what to do and he is torn. He puts his face in his hands and sobs.

Later that night he texted Derek. He asked Derek to follow Stiles for the next day or two to see what he was doing. Scott needed sometime to think still and he didn't want Stiles to do anything stupid. He was concerned for his friend. Derek growled over the phone but said he would. He then came right out and said he wanted to be the one who took Scott's cherry. Scott didn't reply he just hung up.

Scott was awoken at 3AM from a call from Derek. He answered his iPhone.

"Scotty, your good buddy Stiles is a liar. Jackson is staying at Stiles house and he is in his bed. Stiles is waiting on him hand and foot. He has a hospital bracelet on so it looks like he got out early. Stiles and him are cuddling in bed watching a movie. Looks like you aren't the only one who is double dipping".

Scott was furious when he heard what Derek had said. Why in world was Stiles playing sleepover with Jackson? Jackson isn't even gay is he? And is this what Stiles meant but losing him forever? Scott began to shake and sweat like crazy. He was so hot with anger. He wanted to call Stiles or just go right over. Then he remembered what he had done. He needed to make shit right. If he didn't he would lose Stiles and he might lose him to his biggest enemy Jackson. Derek was still on the phone and offered a solution.

"Listen Scotty. All I have to do is have a run in with Jackson. I will threaten him to stay away from both of you. I will make sure he treats you both like gold. I will make him beg for his life if he doesn't. Scotty let me do this for you. Please let me help you."

Scott was now even more confused then ever. He didn't know what to do. Derek sounded so sincere and he really wanted to keep Stiles away from Jackson.

"Let me think about it Derek. I will call you back in the morning when I wake up. Goodnight Der."

Scott said with a smile.

"Goodnight Scotty."

With that Derek hung up and layed back in his bed with a smile.

That's chapter four! Thank you all for your suggestions and support. I love to hear from you guys! PM me or review this story! I hope you all love the drama and the twist at the end! Scott has alot to figure out and fast so STAY TUNED! More chapters are coming.


	5. Ch5: Full Moon of Fun

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 5: Full Moon of Fun

Derek stared at his ceiling thinking about Scott and thinking about his next move. Scott had gotten himself in quite a confusing situation. Derek knew he had to help his protege. Scott was more then that to him though. He has been developing a strong and unbreakable connection to Scott. He feels the need to protect him from anything and anyone at all costs. He already saved Scott from the hunters once. Scott had already returned that favor by breaking into Allison's house and getting the bullet that he was shot with. Without that bullet Derek would have died. This meant that Scott cared about Derek too.

Then there was Stiles Derek thought. He has known Scott since the beginning of time. Stiles is totally into Scott and is insanely jealous of me. He is so jealous that he is now literally sleeping with the enemy, or so it seemed that way. Everyone knows Jackson is no good especially for Scott. Jackson is very suspicious of Scott and his new found "strength". If Jackson found out the truth he would go straight to the authorities and everyone would be doomed. So why would Stiles be sleeping with him? Is Stiles trying to hurt Scott like Scott hurt him by sleeping with me? That all seemed very juvenile to Derek.

Derek couldn't believe that this whole situation had gotten so out of hand. To be honest he liked it better when everyone was on better terms. He actually kind of enjoyed the threesome him Scott and Stiles had. Derek had always been more of a lone wolf until he met Scott. He found himself enjoying Scott's company and even Stiles company. He didn't think he was in love with Scott but he certainly felt as though he had a connection with him. Perhaps it was just a werewolf bonding thing. Derek knew that know matter what he had to help Scott get everything back under control. He didn't wanna see Scott suffer and he didn't wanna see Stiles upset either. He couldn't believe that he actually had friendly feelings for Stiles.

Derek knew the full moon was coming. In fact it was here. He knows that the full moon amplifies everything about a werewolf. All of their desires and emotions go out of control. This is the worst time for a full moon. If Scott is upset then the full moon will make him very depressed and angry. That's just how things work in a werewolves world. On the flip side, the moon amplifies their feelings of joy and happiness as well as there stamina and sexual desires. The full moon was always Derek's favorite time. When he mated during those times it felt 20 times better and more intense. Though truth be told he was also 20 times more aggressive as well. Jackson better watch his back, Derek thought to himself.

It was going on 7 AM and Derek had been up all night. He didn't stay long at Stiles house after seeing what was going on with Jackson. He had to leave or he would have burst in and done something foolish. He needs to wait and see what Scott decides to do. If Scott decides to ask for his help then he would take matters into his own hands. If not he will stay backed off. He isn't going to cross Scott. He is like a loyal dog to Scott and Scott is just as loyal to him. They have an understanding. They look out for each other and they full-fill each others needs no matter what those needs may be. It was Monday morning so Derek knew that Scott would be seeing Stiles in school in a couple hours. They also had a game tonight. This was bad timing. Scott nearly lost it the last time they had a game on the night of a full moon.

Derek knew he would need to keep watch over Scott today no matter what Scott decided to do. He can't and won't let Scott get in trouble. He almost texted Scott but decided to let Scott try and handle things first. Scott is a level headed guy and has a good heart. He will make the right choice and he will figure out how to fix what is broken. Thanks to the training Derek had given Scott he is also much better at controlling himself during the full moon. In fact he can even use the full moon for fun and not violence. Derek closed his eyes and tried his best to get some rest. Its going to be a long day for him and for everyone.

*Meanwhile at Scott's house*

Scott overslept his alarm and realized he was now running late. He didn't have time to shower so he grabbed some gym shorts and a tight red t-shirt and threw them on. He ran outside and mounted his bike and rushed towards school. By the time he got to school everyone was already inside. He ran into school and headed to his first class. He had history first and he always sat in the back in front of Stiles. He entered the classroom and saw Stiles sitting at the usual spot. The only difference was Jackson was now sitting in his usual seat. Scott almost lost it right there.

Scott shrugged it off and found a seat next to Stiles in the back. He went in for a fist bump with Stiles and Stiles just looked at him and gave him a half smile and then looked away. Scott was already moody and this shit wasn't helping. He tried his best to stay composed. Stiles continued to treat him that way all day. Jackson just simply avoided eye contact with Scott the whole day. Scott didn't understand. Stiles had said that he wanted things fixed. How was Scott supposed to do that if they wouldn't even really acknowledge him. By the time lunch came around Scott had enough. He walked up to Stiles who was sitting all alone.

"Hey Stiles, whats up buddy?"

Scott said with a grin. Stiles just mumbled something and kept staring down at his food.

"Whats going on Stiles? I thought you wanted me to fix things? Look man I am trying and I am trying hard but you gotta help me out here. Please talk to me. I can't handle when you are upset with me. It breaks my heart dude like for real."

Scott said this with a sincere and sad face. Stiles looked up at him and softly spoke.

"Scott... I am trying ok? It's just I don't get you anymore. You seemed like you liked me and wanted me to be your guy. Then I walk in on you and Derek. I mean it was ok when we had the threesome. I honestly didn't mind being dominated."

Stiles said this with a sad and tired looking face.

"I don't wanna be your sometimes guy Scott... I wanna be your boyfriend."

Stiles nearly choked as he said this. Stiles was not the best at emotional things and he was even worse at telling Scott how he truly felt. He didn't want to seem week and clingy. He may be gay but he was no girly guy.

"I told you Stiles, you are my number one. Derek and I are not a couple and will never be. We just bond in a different way. I am way to young to be so tied down. I am an animal after all. No matter what goes down between me and Derek you gotta know I am always coming home to you and only you."

Scott said this as he looked Stiles straight int the eyes.

"I am sorry but this is who I am. Derek helps me in ways you can't. He is a werewolf you are a human. I need him and I need you. Please understand that I want you both in different ways. I don't know how else I can say this. I truly hope you understand."

Scott was being very sincere and serious at this point. Stiles smiled a little and then spoke.

"I do understand. That is why I need to be honest with you."

Stiles had a very serious look on his face which worried Scott.

"Jackson was released early. He got out Sunday night. He called me and asked me to come get him. He was a mess still. He asked if he could stay the night with me. I took him back to my place. We watched a movie and he asked me to cuddle with him. He just needed to feel safe. He has been attached to me ever since I helped him after the incident."

Stiles continued to look at Scott and waited for his reply. Scott stayed calm and then spoke.

"Look Stiles I don't know why you felt the need to hide that from me. I am not mad or jealous. I trust you. You are pure and have an amazing heart. Jackson is trouble you and I both know that. However you were helping a guy who was in need. I think you did the right thing. I never should have done what I did to him. I regret it and I hope he knows that."

Scott looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching them he then leaned in and gave Stiles a quick hug and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry babe."

He then gave him a peck on the cheek. Stiles face went beet red, They both just smiled and fist bumped.

"You have to talk to Jackson today before practice. He needs to hear that from you not me dude."

Stiles said this nervously.

"I know. I can't stand the guy and now I owe him an apology. I promise you I will do my best. You have my word Stiles."

The bell rang and lunch was over. There was one period left before practice. They went there separate ways.

*Meanwhile at the hunters house*

Derek woke up in a panic. He had a very strange dream. He dreamt that a hunter had kidnapped him and drugged him. Looking around Derek realized this wasn't a dream. He was chained up to a concrete wall in what seemed like a dark and damp basement. He was also totally naked. Derek was freaking out. He was struggling to get free. It was no use. He had a metal collar on that had a short chain on it. That chain was attached to the wall behind him. His hands were bound together with thick leather. His legs were free for now. He was able to stand up if he wanted. When he tried to stand he fell right back down. He felt so weak for some reason. Then he realized that he had a circle of Wolfsbane around him. It was making him weaker and sicker.

Derek then heard the basement door swing open with a creaking sound. Down walked the main hunter.

"Hello Derek. My name is Mr. Argent however you are to call me 'Master'. I know you are a werewolf and I know you are not working alone. I have been tracking you for some time now. You are good but not good enough. So I wanna know who your other doggy pal is. If you tell me what I want to know I will let you go for now. If not... Well trust me when I say you want to tell me".

Mr. Argent was wearing tight black leather and had a whip in his hand. He was prepared to do anything to get what he wanted.

"I am not telling you a thing. You've got the wrong guy."

Derek tried his best to convince Mr. Argent he was not a werewolf.

"Well I hardly think so. But if you aren't a doggy then when I put this plant on you your flesh won't be irritated right?".

Mr. Argent said with a smirk holding wolfsbane. He leaned in and rubbed it all over Derek's lower abdomen. Derek screamed in pain as his flesh began to burn.

"Looks like I caught me a werewolf after all."

Mr. Argent said with a laugh.

"Now Derek tell me who the other werewolf is. I have no patience with your kind."

Mr. Argent gripped his whip tighter.

"I don't know anything. I know there is another werewolf around. I can smell him sometimes but that is all I know. He is an alpha which means he is stronger then me. That is why I leave him alone and I suggest you stay away from him to."

Derek seemed sincere with his words and he kept a straight face.

"You have been helpful but I think you are still hiding something. I know there is an alpha out there. However, there is another beta out there too. You and I both know that. So who might this beta be? Is he a friend of yours?"

Mr. Argent seemed tense and edgy.

"I know nothing else. Please just let me go. I have caused you and your family no harm. I promise to stay away from you. Just let me be."

Derek pleaded with Mr. Argent.

"Derek, I don't like you or your kind. I am going to let you go with a message. Oh and I am going to teach you a lesson. You need to know that I am your master."

Mr. Argent undid the chain from the wall and Derek fell to the floor. He grabbed Derek's hips and forced them up in the air and began whipping his naked ass over and over again with his thick leather whip.

"Motherfucker! That fucking burns!"

Derek screamed. It seemed the leather was laced with wolfsbane so it burned his flesh as it hit his ass.

"Tell me you like it and then call me master and I will let you go for now Derek!"

Mr. Argent shouted as he continued to spank and whip Derek's exposed ass. Derek refused to give in. This went on for 35 minutes. The wolfsbane was getting to Derek. He was close to passing out. His blood was all over the floor and he felt like he was slipping away. The pain was unbearable. He finally gave in.

"Please let me go... Please I like it. I like when you spank my bare ass, Master please."

Derek whined it out for his voice was almost gone. Mr. Argent stopped his assault and cut the restraints on Derek so he was free. He then threw him his clothes.

"Get dressed and get the fuck out of here. Don't come near us ever. Also, I know you know the other beta. Tell him he better reveal himself. If he does not I will kill you first and then I will find him and kill him. I am betting he is your friend so since he knows you are in trouble he will reveal himself. He has 2 days to come forward or your ass is mine every day for the rest of your life. You will never leave this dungeon. You will rot down here."

Mr. Argent said all of this very angrily. He then left Derek alone. Derek was weak but managed to get dressed and he left. Derek tried to call Scott as soon as he could but Scott's phone went straight to voicemail. Derek was bleeding from his wrist and ass still but he didn't care he had to warn Scott and he had to warn him now.

*Meanwhile back at school in the locker room*

Scott and Stiles entered the locker room together. They got dressed quickly and then Scott saw Jackson come in. Scott went up to Jackson. Jackson was shaking and had a look of fear and anger in his eyes. He glanced over at Stiles and then looked Scott in the eyes. Scott spoke softly.

"Look man I don't even know where to start. I was way out of line the other day. What I did to you was beyond wrong. I have serious anger issues. You bullied me and Stiles and pushed me over the edge. I was horny and angry and I took both those emotions out on you. I am begging you for your forgiveness. I wanna be a team. I wanna go out on the field and win as a team. Do you accept?"

Scott was trembling and trying to stay positive even though he felt like an asshole. Stiles watched the whole conversation go down. He began to smile as he saw how sincere Scott was being towards his enemy. Jackson looked at Scott and spoke very low and reserved.

"Look Scott. You fucked me up bad but I forgive you. Your friend Stiles really helped me out and I feel bad for my behaviour towards you guys. Lets just leave it at that ok? We have a game tonight. Why not put all that anger and sexual frustration to good use on the field. Its what I do".

Scott was amazed how cool and down to earth Jackson was being. Stiles must have really made an impression on him. Scott was about to walk away when Jackson grabbed him and forced them into a kiss. Scott was shocked at first but eventually opened his mouth to allow Jackson tongue. They made out for what seemed like an hour and Jackson finally backed off. Scott spoke.

"Wha... Why did you just do that?"

Scott was confused and annoyed at what Jackson had just done.

"You fucked me so the least you could've done was buy me dinner and kiss me first."

Jackson said as he laughed. Scott and Stiles both laughed and smiled.

"Now that our homo moment is over can we please go practice? My ass still isn't 100% so you gotta pick up the slack today McCall."

Jackson said with a wink and then ran out. Stiles and Scott embraced and began to kiss and hold each other tight.

"I missed this Scott. I missed this side of you. I missed you as a human. You were so mature and loving. Please don't lose your human side please."

Stiles whispered to Scott before they walked out of the locker room holding hands. Practice went easy and Scott felt refreshed. He had his werewolf under control for now even though tonight was a full moon. Scott and Stiles were leaving school together today. Stiles threw Scott's bike in the back of his Jeep and they left. When they reached Scott's house Stiles was ready to just head home when Scott leaned over and whispered to Stiles.

"So do you uh... Do you wanna come in?"

Scott had that lusty look in his eyes again. Stiles knew what Scott wanted and honestly Stiles wanted it to. He missed Scott and he wanted to make love to his best friend.

"Yea I do. I never wanna leave Scott."

Stiles said with a smile. With that Scott and Stiles headed inside. Scott's mom was not home but his front door was unlocked. Scott didn't think anything of it. Him and Stiles headed up and entered Scott's bedroom. Scott went over to his bed and was shocked at what he found. Derek was laying in his bed naked and unconscious. Stiles jumped in surprise and screamed.

"Why the fuck is there a naked werewolf in your bed? Does he just invite him self over now?"

Stiles seemed angry until he looked a little closer.

"Derek? Hey are you ok? Derek?"

Stiles and Scott both shook Derek. He was out cold.

"Scott I don't think he is breathing!"

Stiles screamed in fear.

"Look at his wrists and abdomen. They look cut and burnt. It looks like he was tied up and beaten".

Stiles said.

Scott became extremely angry and instantly morphed into full werewolf.

"Scott calm down! And take you clothes of next time! You just ripped them all and ruined them dude."

Stiles said trying to calm him down.

"Look I know CPR so stand back."

Stiles said very unsure of himself. Scott stepped back Stiles mounted himself on top of Derek's naked body and began pushing at his chest. He then leaned in and gave him mouth to mouth. He repeated the procedure for 10 mins. Stiles had almost given up when Derek began making out with Stiles. Derek must have thought he was dreaming and didn't mean to be lip locked with Stiles. They made out for a few moments and then Derek opened his eyes. Once he saw Stiles he let him go and stop sucking his face. Stiles was dumb founded. Derek was an AMAZING kisser Stiles thought to himself. He tasted amazing to. Stiles knew better then to let Scott or Derek see how happy he was that Derek was ok and that he totally enjoyed that smooch fest.

"Thanks Stiles... And Sorry about the last part. That was weird for me and I am sure it was just as weird for you. But seriously thanks for saving me dude I owe you one."

Derek said with an embarrassed look.

"No biggie dude. That's what friends are for right?"

Stiles said trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh so were friends now?"

Derek said in a low growl and a half smile.

"What the fuck happened Derek? Who attacked you and how did you end up in my bed naked?"

Scott asked with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Argent the hunter drugged me with wolfsbane and tied me up in his basement. He was trying to get info from me. He wants to know who the other beta is. He beat me nearly to death thanks to his wolfsbane."

That's not all Derek said in a worried voice.

"He wants the other beta to show himself by Wednesday. If he does not then he will kill me and go after the beta."

Derek looked scared and sad.

"Why? Does he want us both dead or something? Why does he want to know our identities?"

Scott was angry but had morphed back to his naked human form.

"I don't know Scotty but you can't do it. You can't give yourself up. I'll take a bullet for you before that happens."

Derek said that in a sincere and loving voice. Stiles looked at them both with worry written all over his face.

"Stiles don't worry. I am not gonna let anything happen to our Scotty ok bud?"

Derek was being overtly affectionate today. It must be the full moon Stiles thought to himself. Derek went over to Scott and embraced him into a full on naked hug and whispered in his ear.

"Scotty, stay focused on your life ok? I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise to protect you always. You have my word."

With that Derek kissed Scott.

"You know Stiles... You are the only one with clothes on right now. Are you gonna let 2 naked werewolves get away on the day of the full moon?"

Scott knew what it felt like to fuck on the day of the full moon and wanted nothing less then a wild time.

"It depends? Do you promise do behave Scott? And Derek... I am a fan of you dominating me a couple more times."

Stiles said this as he began to strip.

"Did I just hear right? You like to be dominated? Where have you been all my life?"

Derek said in a joking tone.

"Hey back off Derek. Stiles is my guy."

Scott said with a growl.

"Can't we share him? He has plenty to go around..."

Derek said in a horny tone.

"Oh we can and we will..."

Scott said smiling. Stiles was naked and the three of them began kissing and rubbing each other up and down. They each took turns sucking each other off and licking each other up and down. Derek made sure to lube Stiles ass up nice and good with his hot mouth before he put him on all fours. Scott got right in front of Stiles for some awesome head. Derek thrusted into Stiles and the moaning began. Stiles loved getting it from both ends. Derek loved having power over Stiles like this. He was starting to like that guy alot more. It seemed all had gone back to normal. After Derek shot his load into Stiles he laid back down and let let stiles finish Scott off. Scott decided to switch things up.

"Stiles... Let me mount you. I wanna finish in you. I wanna use Derek's spit and cum as my lube".

Stiles was down for that so they switched to missionary style. Scott was now ramming Stiles while staring him in the eyes and kissing him tenderly on the lips and down his neck. Scott lost it and blew his load up inside of Stiles. Stiles wanted Scott's virgin hole and he wanted it now.

"Scott... Can I make love to you?"

Stiles said in a sincere voice. Derek popped up off the bed.

"Scotty, I get sloppy seconds once he is done. If I can't have you first at least let me have you period."

Derek and Stiles were basically begging Scott. How could Scott say to no to those two studs? Stiles grabbed Scott's legs and pulled them up to his head. He began to lick Scott's hole getting him nice and lubed up. Derek looked at Stiles in a longing way. Stiles motioned for Derek to go ahead. Derek began to rim Scott. Scott's asshole was now soaking wet Stiles lined up and then pushed in. Scott was moaning and groaning. Stiles began making out with Scott as he thrusted his lover. Derek was in the background jacking himself. Stiles didn't last long. Scott's ass was so tight and warm. Stiles was breathing really heavy and then he lost himself in Scott.

"Scott... Gah I am... I am cumming!"

Stiles screamed as he shot his load inside of Scott. He humped his cock in and out a few more times. Derek was ready and waiting. He lined himself up and entered right away. Scott's ass was so wet and full of spit and cum. Derek was thrusting like a mad animal. He even morphed into a full werewolf as he was doing Scott. Scott was quivering and shaking. He was moaning loudly and screaming as Derek pounded him

"Stiles blow me... blow me whole Derek humps me."

Scott hoarsely said to Stiles. Stiles began to blow Scott and Derek went to town on Scott's hot ass. Derek lost it and came inside Scott hard with a growl. All three of them flopped onto the bed covered in sweat.

"I like it better when we all get along."

Stiles said with a smile.

"Agreed."

Scott said with a smirk.

"I just like when you let me dominate you Stiles."

Derek said in a typical manly way.

"Your welcome Der."

Stiles said with a big smile and a punch to Derek's arm.

"We need to get up and get clean. Me and Stiles have a game."

Scott said as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Are ya gonna be there tonight Derek?"

Stiles asked Derek.

"Yea I am gonna show up. I gotta make sure Teen Wolf over their doesn't lose it on the field. Besides we still gotta figure out our dilemma with Mr. Argent."

Derek said with a concerned face. With that everyone headed to the bathroom to shower.

That was chapter 5! As always please let me know what ya guys thought! I love to hear from ya guys! =)


	6. Ch6: The Full Moon, The Game, & Dinner?

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 6: The full moon, the game, and dinner with Jackson?

Scott was revved up. The full moon was now at its peak and Scott was feeling all the effects of it. He felt like he could take on the entire opposing team, Jackson, and Mr. Argent all at once. Scott knew he needed to keep himself in check. It seemed every full moon the effects got stronger. Even though he was a beta he really started to wonder if he was turning into an animal and losing his human side. All he kept thinking of was his boyfriend Stiles pleading with him to keep his human side.

"I won't lose my self in the wolf and I won't lose you babe."

Scott mumbled out loud.

"What was that bro?"

Stiles said looking over from the drivers seat.

"Nothing baby, I was just giving myself a pep talk."

Scott said unassumingly from the passengers seat.

"Whatever works dude."

Stiles said with a snicker.

"Fuck you Stiles. I am not the only one who talks to himself. I hear you all the time doing it. Hell you have conversations with yourself in your sleep man."

Scott said with a big smirk and a slight chuckle.

"I do not! I mean I don't do I?"

Stiles said embarrassed and trying to keep his focus on the road ahead.

"Oh you do for sure babe. It's okay though I think its adorable."

Scott said leaning over and nibbling on Stiles ear lobe.

"Chill there Were-boy! We are almost to the field and you need to stay focused on the game not my cock."

Stiles said shifting the way he was sitting to hide his emerging boner.

"That was your ear not your cock Stiles. Unless you are trying to tell me something?"

Scott said with a longing look in his eyes.

"Oh no! Absolutely not Scott McCall! We don't have time and that's dangerous and..."

Stiles trailed off as Scott was no longer sitting upright but had managed to pull Stiles gym shorts down and was giving him some serious road head.

"Sweet mother Mary or Buddha or whoever is not busy please help me keep this Jeep on the road."

Stiles groaned in ecstasy. Scott was really going to town on Stiles hard cock. He was bobbing up and down and sucking hard. Stiles had never felt Scott this intense and he was loving it. In fact Scott had him close to shooting already. That was gonna be the tricky part. Stiles didn't wanna lose the road so right before he lost his load of spunk he pulled over and just as he pulled off the road he screamed and jerked forward and shot his spunk hard down Scott's awaiting throat.

"Jesus Scott. Where the hell did you learn to give head like that? Maybe I was wrong for being mad at you for fucking with Derek. He obviously taught you a thing or two."

Stiles said this with a huff. He was literally gasping for breath and he didn't care because he still felt like he was floating.

"Yea well Derek has taught me a lot. After all he is my 'Mentor'."

Scott said this with a wink and a jacking motion towards his crotch.

"Your a sick fuck Scott baby and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stiles said now pulling back onto the road.

"Your welcome dear."

Scott said with a wink. After awhile they pulled up to the filed. The full moon was shining down bright. When the moonlight hit Scott's skin his eyes lit up bright gold. Stiles jumped back in shock.

"Hey uh Scott... I said keep your wolfy shit in check dude. You can't be flashing that shit around here. Not with all these people."

Stiles said in a concerned voice.

"I'm good bro..."

Scott mumbled out in a deep raspy voice.

"Lets go get suited up. I texted Jackson and told him he could change with us from now on. He really is not all that bad dude."

Stiles said in a shaky voice. He knew how Scott would react to what he just said.

"Are you high bro? Jackson is the..."

Scott stopped before he finished his sentence because he smelled Jackson's musty scent. He must already be in the locker room. Jackson does a pretty serious pre-game warm up so he is already sweating. Scott and Jackson's eyes met and Scott felt a jolt of energy surge through him. He wasn't sure if he was horny or angry. Maybe it was somewhere in between. Him and Jackson had made up but he still didn't really like the guy. Something about him still bothered Scott.

"Hey there Stiles... Hey Scott. Look Stiles said you said it was cool if I change over here next to you guys now."

Jackson said nervously. Scott still bothered Jackson but he really was trying really hard.

"He told you that did he?"

Scott said in a deep and rough voice.

"Yea I mean if you don't want me around dude just say it. I'll fucking leave."

Jackson said in a flustered and hurt way.

"Nah it's cool buddy. I was just messin with ya."

Scott said with a half smile.

"Oh okay sorry I can never tell with you. I mean one minute you seem to be cool with me and the next its like you look at me like I am something to eat."

Jackson said in a shaky voice.

"Yea well as I said. I have some anger issues and I am not good at showing the proper emotions. You know how much angst us teens get."

Scott was trying his best to lie to Jackson and wasn't doing a good job. Jackson was alot of things but he wasn't dumb.

"Oh yea I understand what ya mean bro..."

Jackson said trailing off as he began to get changed. Scott and Stiles were currently getting undressed and in to their uniforms.

"So uh speaking of something to eat... Do you wanna get outta here after the game? Like just me and you? Maybe we could go to that new Sushi place that just opened across town. Win or lose my treat bro. Whattya say pally wally?"

Jackson said with a sincere smile and puppy dog eyes. Scott didn't know what to say. He looked over at Stiles and Stiles nodded his head yes. It was like Scott was asking permission. Scott thought before he answered. He then spoke.

"Uh yea... I mean sure why not? As long as your okay with how I eat. I am kind of a pig."

Scott said with a sheepish look on his face, His cheeks began to flush.

"Are you kidding me bud? I am a monster. I love shoving as much of it in my mouth at a time as I can handle without gagging."

Scott cleared his throat. God that was so sexual Scott thought. What was Jackson up to? Scott was more then slightly concerned but a little bit intrigued as well. This could be fun he thought. And hey my boy gave me the go ahead so why not? Scott just chuckled to Jackson after that last statement and Jackson leaned in and jabbed Scott in the arm and spoke.

"Great its a date then."

He then winked at Scott. Scott then responded.

"But wait I thought you wanted me to buy ya dinner Jackson? I mean we already kissed so that's all I owe you now right?"

Scott said with a smile.

"Well why don't we split it 50/50 and call it even?"

Jackson said with a smile as he walked out of the locker room.

"Deal."

Scott yelped.

"Babe are you sure you are okay with this? I mean you sure ya don't wanna tag along?"

Scott said looking at Stiles.

"Nah. This will be good for you and Jackson. I mean you guys are first line. If we are gonna go anywhere this season we need a first line that is close and plays well together."

Stiles said with a grin.

"Your right as always bro. I love you and I am so glad you are mine."

Scott said leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss. They then headed off to the field.

Behind the bleachers Derek sulked in the shadows. He was concerned for Scott. He wanted to be sure Jackson didn't piss him off and send him into full on werewolf. He knew Scott was not himself right now due to the full moon so he felt its best to keep watch. As soon as Scott got on the field he was overcome with smells and sensations. This full moon had amplified everything. He was finding it hard to concentrate. Then he smelled Derek's scent and looked over and smiled at him in the shadows. Derek smiled back.

Most the game went better then Scott expected. It was awesome to have Jackson playing right for once. When they played as a team they were unstoppable. There was mere minutes left in the game and he noticed something had changed. He couldn't smell Stiles or Derek's scent any more. He checked the bench and Stiles was gone. He glanced over in the shadows and no longer saw Derek. That's odd he thought to himself. Oh well I will text them both after the game he thought and kept playing.

*Meanwhile in the locker room showers*

"Are you sure you wanna do this Derek?"

Stiles said in a low voice.

"You don't have to if you don't want."

Stiles said with a sincere face.

"Yea I am sure. I wouldn't have texted you and asked you here if I was unsure. I want this and I want you. I need sex and honestly its more then that. You taste amazing. I need you again. The way you let me dominate you is unbelievable. Its so hot I just can't get enough of it and enough of your hot hole."

Derek said in a low and dry voice. He was almost begging Stiles at this point.

"I am gonna be extra rough tonight buddy. It's a full moon and you know what that means. So are you sure you can handle me?"

Derek said in a shaky voice.

"Oh yea I can handle you Derek. I want all of you. I don't care if I limp out of here I wanna see what you can do. Now enough talk. Get to it sexy."

Stiles said in a pushy way.

"We don't have much time so make it quick. We can do more later."

Stiles said with a huge grin.

Derek wasted no time in removing Stiles lower half of his uniform. Derek undid his jeans and got on his knees. He rimmed Stiles real good to get him ready. Then without skipping a beat he was inside Stiles. He began thrusting like the horny dog he was. He had to control himself and not bite or scratch Stiles. Derek was trying his hardest not to morph for fear of losing it and killing Stiles. Stiles had other plans he started bucking back towards Derek's assaulting cock. He then spoke.

"Talk dirty to me Derek make me your bitch boy. C'mon you can do better... Is that all you got?"

Stiles was egging Derek on and Derek knew it. Derek started to pound harder. Stiles had taken his jockstrap off and was now biting down on his sweaty jock to try to stifle his screams and moans as Derek penetrated him over and over again.

"Yea you like that bitch? You like my thick doggy dick in your dirty hole? I bet you do bitch. I bet you like the taste of you own taint on that jock. Your such a dirty boy and you need punished don't you? Answer me slut fucking tell me to punish you more."

Derek was going to town on the dirty talk and Stiles fuckin loved it.

"Yes... Yes sir. I love it. I love it all. I need punished, Punish my dirty slut hole. Punish it and punish me. Make me bleed. Scratch my thighs Derek please. I wanna feel your claws dig into me. Morph and scratch me like i know you want to."

Stiles was really getting Derek off. He morphed into full werewolf and started slamming Stiles. Stiles was tearing up and he fuckin loved it. Derek's claws came out. He was moments away from scratching the shit outta Stiles when he lost it. He screamed out and then howled as he dumped his load deep inside Stiles. Stiles smiled and let out a deep breath. Derek pulled out of Stiles beaten hole and looked at Stiles.

"Your a sick fucker. I love it."

Derek said with a huge grin. Him and Stiles both leaned in and began to suck face. Stiles hadn't forgotten how amazing Derek tasted. Derek and Stiles were moaning as they made out.

"Stiles buddy... Stop. I gotta go. Scott and the rest of the team will be coming this way soon."

Derek said in a longing and defeated tone.

"Derek. Text me later tonight okay? I'll come over to your place for the night."

Stiles said with a big grin.

"Will do bud."

Derek said in a low voice. He winked and then disappeared into the shadows. Stiles put his uniform pants back on and went back out to the bench. The game ended moments after Stiles sat back down. Scott and Jackson came over to the bench.

"I was wondering when Derek was gonna cum. That was long for him."

Scott said with a smirk.

"Wait what? How did you... Ugh."

Stiles said with a sad face.

"Babe chill. It's fine. I am not clingy or jealous. Besides I could tell you wanted it since the CPR incident. I don't blame you he tastes AMAZING. I just hope you'll be able to walk tomorrow."

Scott said with a big grin.

"You are the best boyfriend in the whole world you know that Scott?"

Stiles said as his face lit up.

"Yea I know but I just like hearing you say it."

Scott said as he jokingly jabbed Stiles in the arm.

"You guys are fucking weird."

Jackson said chuckling.

"Fuck you Jackson."

Scott said slapping Jackson's ass. Jackson's eyes got real big.

"Calm down there killer."

Jackson said with an unsteady voice.

After that the boys went and showered and headed to the parking lot.

"Well you two have fun. Don't stay out to late!"

Stiles said in a joking tone.

"Okay mom!"

Scott and Jackson both said in unison and then bust out laughing. Stiles half smiled and drove away. Scott got in Jackson's car and they headed off to dinner. It was quiet on the car ride and Jackson cleared his throat awkwardly a few times. He finally spoke.

"Do you wanna make out?"

Jackson said looking over at Scott. Scott was shocked but not turned off.

"Lets do dinner first okay? One miracle at a time there buddy boy."

Scott said smiling he then leaned over and felt up Jackson.

"Spoilers for later..."

Scott said with a grin. Jackson was surprised a bit but smiled and sped up.

Dinner ended up being amazing. Scott and Jackson were talking like they were old friends. They laughed and playfully punched and tickled each other a few times during the meal. They both were having a really good time. Then the unthinkable happened. Mr. Argent walked in to pick up a take out order.

"Hey there Scott."

Mr. Argent said with a crooked smile.

"Allison talks about you all the time. And Jackson too. I didn't know you both hung out. You should all come over on Friday night. We have movie nights."

Mr. Argent said while patting Scott on the shoulder.

"Whoa you must be a killer on the field with muscles like those Scott and Jackson you are ripped for your age. Looks like we may have a winning team this year."

Mr. Argent was looking at them both and smiling.

"Uh... Thanks Mr. Argent."

Scott said nervously.

"Friday sounds fun Mr. Argent. But we have practice late that night. How does Wednesday sound?"

Jackson asked innocently. Scott's jaw dropped. Wednesday was the day Scott was dreading. He still wasn't sure what he was gonna do to save his and Derek's ass.

"You know I am very busy that day Jackson. I will be hunting that day."

Mr. Argent said in a cold tone looking right at Scott.

"We'll have to plan a party or something sometime for you all."

Mr. Argent said picking up his meal and turning to leave.

"Don't be a stranger now."

Mr. Argent said leaving and chuckling.

"Dude what is your deal with him?"

Jackson asked Scott in a puzzled tone.

"What do ya mean Jackson?"

Scott tried to play it off but once again Jackson saw right through Scott.

"You know what I am talking about. You were super tense around him dude. The tension was so thick between you too. And then he touches you and talks about your body... OMFG are you fucking Mr. Argent?"

Jackson said with a shocked and disgusted look on his face.

"What the fuck? Hell no! That's fucking gross. Jackson you are reading into something that is not there."

Scott had a serious look on his face. It was slightly angry looking so Jackson backed off.

"That's what attracts me to you Scott... You are mysterious. You got crazy shit goin on. You intrigue me. I will figure you and your secrets on someday."

Jackson said with a proud smile on.

"If you do I'll have to kill you..."

Scott said in a low rough tone.

"Whoa Scott I was kidding I mean..."

Scott cut Jackson off with a big fat kiss.

"Please shut up and open you mouth."

Scott managed to get out. Jackson was taken of guard but he kissed Scott for a bit and then pulled back.

"Dude we are in public. We can't be doin homo shit here. You know I like you and I am willing to do you but c'mon I have a reputation as do you."

Jackson said in a concerned face.

"Your right. The place is empty but you never who is watching. Besides you mouth tasted like fish... YUCK."

Scott said laughing.

"So does yours fuck face."

Jackson said with a red flushing face.

"So you wanna get outta here and go back to my place? My mom is working late."

Scott said in a sexual tone.

"I thought you would never ask."

Jackson said grinning. Both boys headed back to Scott's house.

Scott reached to open his front door and it was unlocked.

"Oh God."

Scott gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Jackson asked now on edge.

"The last time my door was unlocked I found Derek naked in my bed."

Scott said in a matter of fact way.

"WTF? Okay... so that's a problem why? Threesome's are fun."

Jackson said winking.

"It wasn't like that well not at first I mean its complicated."

Scott studderd.

"Your complicated McCall."

Jackson said grabbing Scott's ass. Both boys crept up the stairs and entered Scott's room.

"No random naked men in you bed. Can we fuck now?"

Jackson said so matter of fact.

"What makes you think we are fucking?"

Scott said in a cute tone while smiling and taking his shirt off.

"That does."

Jackson said pointing to Scott's raging boner in his jeans.

"Oh well I guess I gave the surprise away lol."

Scott laughed and then tackled Jackson to the bed. The two boys wrestled and started striping each other. Scott removed Jackson's jockstrap and froze.

"Uh... This is my jockstrap."

Scott said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yea you caught me. Remember when I took your clothes that one day in the locker room you know back when I was still an asshole to you. Well I kept your jock."

Jackson said with a red face.

"If you needed an extra one I would have loaned ya one bud even back then."

Scott said innocently.

"Yea I didn't need one that's the thing..."

Jackson trailed off.

"So uh why did ya take mine then?"

Scott said puzzled.

"I took it from you dirty to sniff it and lick it while I jerked off to you."

Jackson said in an embarrassed tone.

"Holy shit your a sick fucker... God that turns me on. In fact had you told me I would've stayed in my dirty jock tonight and not showered. I would have let you lick it and sniff it before you got the real sweaty thing."

Scott said in a lusty voice.

"Fuck your the best Scott. I'll have to remember that from now on. Your not mad at me?"

Jackson asked with a worried look.

"Not one bit. Now blow me."

Scott said in a matter of fact way. Jackson and Scott started kissing and sucking each others cocks. They got in 69 position for awhile and then ended up sucking each others assholes before moving on. Jackson moved his mouth off of Scott's sweaty hole and looked at Scott and spoke.

"Can I fuck you this time? I promise to be easier on you then you were on me."

Jackson said in a sweet and caring voice.

"Fuck that. Plow me hard or go home."

Scott said with a big grin.

"I now understand why Stiles is in love with you."

Jackson said smiling. Scott instantly thought of Stiles. I wonder what Stiles is doing right now? He thought. We always spend games night over at each other's house. Scott focused back on Jackson entering his ass. Scott didn't realize how big and thick Jackson was compared to Stiles.

"Fuck yea Jackson."

Scott shouted.

"Do me until I beg you for mercy."

Scott said with a painful look on his face.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Jackson said. He then grabbed Scott's hair and yanked it hard. He started pounding him doggy style.

*Meanwhile at Derek's house*

"Dude your place is creepy as fuck. How do you ever get laid with a place like this?"

Stiles said to Derek.

"I don't know Stiles you and Scotty tell me."

Derek said with a smile.

"Touche Derek Touche."

Stiles said with a defeated look.

"Whats wrong bud? I was only kidding around you know that. I mean you know how I am. I ain't exactly the most sensitive guy ya know."

Derek said putting his arms around Stiles from the back and holding him tight.

"You miss Scotty don't ya?"

Derek said.

"No... I mean sorta kinda... YEA."

Stiles sighed and gripped onto Derek's arms that were wrapped around him.

"Your in love with him Stiles."

Derek shifted his body around front of Stiles still holding him tight. He looked down at Stiles and smiled.

"And he is love with you. So cheer up. It's only one night. Hell you can even mount me if ya want. What are friends for right?"

Derek said in a soft and caring voice.

"Thanks but I'll pass. I'm not in the mood. I hope your not mad. You can pound me real quick before bed if ya want Derek. I know this a special night and you are like in heat. You can even go full wolf on my ass if you want."

Stiles said looking exhausted. Derek picked Stiles up and brought him over to the bed. He undressed Stiles and then got naked himself he laid down next to Stiles. Stiles was ready to mount Derek's cock when Derek stopped him.

"No Stiles. Your tired and you miss your boyfriend. I'll survive without ass dude. Just relax and go to sleep okay? We will get up early and bring Scotty breakfast okay?"

Derek said snuggling up close with Stiles. Stiles snuggled back and smiled and spoke.

"Okay!"

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek softly.

"Thank you Derek. I was wrong about you. You are a great guy. You aren't turning Scott evil or into more of animal. You are making him a better man."

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek's neck lightly.

"I told you I would never let anything happen to Scotty. Relax and sleep now okay? But one more thing..."

Derek said with a worried look.

"Yea Derek?"

Promise me you will let me do what I must to save Scotty if it comes to that. Promise me right here right now you will help me save Scotty and not interfere or question me."

Derek had never been more serious in his life. Stiles knew what Derek was hinting at and he hated. He started to tear up and spoke.

"I promise Der."

With that Stiles kissed Derek on the lips one more time and then fell asleep in his arms. Derek stayed awake for awhile. Contemplating what was about to go down. He frowned and a tear came to his eye as he quietly spoke.

"I love you Scotty..."

Derek drifted off thinking of Scott.

That was chapter 6 everyone! Please review the story! Holy shit talk about emotion! Gah sorry for the Emo undertones but I promise I won't do anything stupid with the characters... Or will I? =) STAY TUNED.


	7. Ch7: Derek's Sacrifice

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 7: Derek's Sacrifice

*Please don't hunt me down and kill me for what takes place in this chapter.*

Wednesday:

Derek had just taken his clothes off and was stepping into his shower when his cell phone rang. He stopped and turned around. He looked down and saw that the caller ID said "Scotty". He hit the ignore button and shut his phone off. He then stepped under the blistering hot water. The room was filling up with steam and the water was dripping all down his back and trickling down his buff chest. His nipples were hard and protruding. He was breathing heavy and couldn't relax.

He couldn't get Scott out of his head. He knew what today was and he knew why Scott was blowing up his phone. Scott wanted to know what they were going to do about the hunters. Scott was prepared to reveal himself to Mr. Argent if it meant saving Derek's life. However, Derek was not going to let him do that. He couldn't let Scott be found out and Derek was prepared to sacrifice anything to save his Scotty. Derek was in love with Scott. Not in the traditional way though. He didn't want to marry him and be monogamous with him. Instead he wanted to have Scott in his life as his best friend until death. Scott made Derek feel complete and Derek couldn't imagine a life without him.

Derek had also grown close to Stiles. He couldn't believe it. The first day he met Stiles he wanted to tear him to shreds. Now he wouldn't wanna go a day without seeing him and his goofy smile and snarky remarks. Derek was surprised that he had such strong feelings for those two. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Especially since the death of his family and the gruesome murder of his sister. He felt lost. When Scott and Stiles came along he felt found again. They were like a family and Derek knew what that meant. Families protect each other at all costs. Since he was the oldest and strongest he felt he had an obligation to protect Scott and Stiles.

Derek was visibly distracted and bothered. Even this hot shower wasn't soothing him. He knew Scott was probably freaking out at this point. Derek knew he would. On Tuesday when Derek and Stiles showed up at Scott's and took him and Jackson out to breakfast Derek had made a plan with Stiles. Stiles was going to drink an old herbal mixture Derek had. It simulated a heart attack. He would then have to go to the ER. That way Scott would be so distracted with Stiles that Derek could go confront Mr. Argent. Derek knew Stiles was the one and only thing Scott cared about more then Derek so he made sure to use that to his advantage. Stiles and Scott would be at the ER by now Derek thought to himself. It was now or never.

Derek went into his old burned down garage and uncovered a motorcycle. He used to ride this baby for hours. He loved just tearing up the open road on that bad boy. He felt so free and happy when he would ride. He hasn't ridden since the fire. Derek has been so damaged by the killings of his family that he really stopped doing pretty much everything he loved. Derek put on a brave and tough face and act but he was really damaged and broken inside. He just wants to be loved and cared for. Now was not the time for nostalgia Derek thought to himself. He had to go save his best friends life. Derek mounted his bike, his tight blue jeans felt so amazing against the leather seat. Derek felt a jolt of happiness flow through him. He had missed this bike.

Derek tore out of his driveway like a bat out of hell. He knew where he was going and he had no time to waste.

*Meanwhile at the ER*

"Stiles... Stiles bro can you hear me?"

Jackson said in a low and worried voice.

"Stiles man wake up."

Jackson was holding onto Stiles hand tightly as Stiles came to.

"Sc... Scott?"

Stiles said in a daze.

"No man its me Jackson. Your boy went down to the lobby to get some coffee. He has been here all night with you and hasn't slept much. He was worried sick about you bud."

Jackson said as he let go of Stiles hand.

"What happened? Last thing I remember I was laying with Scott in his bed."

Stiles said. Stiles knew full well what had happened. He had fake poisoned himself just like Derek wanted. Stiles needed to play along though in order to protect Scott. Stiles hated lying and he really hated lying to Scott. He knew it was for the best though.

"I don't know man. The doctors are still running tests."

Jackson said with a calm voice.

"Your gonna be okay buddy. Me and Scott aren't gonna leave your side."

Jackson said leaning in and giving Stiles a kiss. On the cheek. Stiles grabbed Jackson's face and pulled him into a full on tongue filled kiss.

"Thanks Jackson. You two mean the world to me."

Stiles finally said after he had let off Jackson's mouth.

"Looks like your starting to feel better already!"

Jackson said with a beet red face. Just then Scott came back in with the coffee. He saw Stiles awake and quickly put the coffee down and embraced his boyfriend. He had mounted the bed and was hugging the life out of Stiles.

"OMG I am so glad you are okay!"

Scott said with tears streaming down his face. Stiles felt downright awful now for putting Scott through this.

"Thank you for staying with me Scott. You mean everything to me. You should try and get some sleep though. There is a cot over there. I promise I'll be ok."

Stiles said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay babe."

Scott kissed Stiles for what seemed like an hour. He then jumped off the bed and went and collapsed on the cot. The poor boy was exhausted. Jackson got up and went over to Scott. He moved him over and cuddled up next to Scott. Everyone in the room fell fast asleep.

*Meanwhile at Mr. Argent's house*

Derek pulled up in his motorcycle. He pulled it off to the side. He went straight up to the door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Argent answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

She said innocently.

"Is your husband around?"

Derek said in a low and rough voice.

"I am afraid not. Him and our daughter went out hunting. Can I have your name and a message? I will tell him you stopped by."

Mrs. Argent said with a smile.

"Yes yes you can..."

Derek trailed off. Then Derek pushed his way in and over powered Mrs. Argent. He held her down and tied her up with some rope he had brought. He then ripped a part of his tight t-shirt off and gaged her with it. Mrs. Argent was so scared. She honestly had know idea what was going on. Derek went into the garage and found the stash of guns. He grabbed a pistol and loaded it. He then waited for Mr. Argent to come home.

Derek had tied Mrs. Argent to a chair and left her gagged so she couldn't make noise. He then shoved her in the guest bedroom. Mr. Argent pulled up to his house. He had dropped Allison off at a friends house. It was just him. Derek knew he only was gonna get one shot. Mr. Argent unlocked the front door to the house and stepped in. Derek took aim and fired one shot directly into Mr. Argent's chest knocking him instantly to the ground. Derek took off towards the door when Mr. Argent grabbed his leg and knocked him to the ground. Mr. Argent got up and threw his bullet proof vest off. He wasn't a fool. He knew what today was and he was prepared. He had wolfsbane in his hand. As Derek stood back up Mr. Argent punched him right in his jaw with the wolfsbane in hand knocking Derek instantly on the ground.

"Your a fucking fool."

Mr. Argent said with a smile. He grabbed rope that was laced with wolfsbane out of his bag and began to tie Derek up. Derek knew it was all over. At least he had kept Scott's identity a secret and that was the real goal.

*Meanwhile back at the ER*

Jackson woke up in a haze. He had really zonked out. He noticed that Scott and Stiles were missing too. Then he heard a soft moaning coming from the bathroom. He crept across the hospital room and over to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. He looked into the bathroom and saw Stiles totally naked riding Scott's hard cock. He was riding him slow and sensually. Scott and Stiles were making out as they fucked. Jackson got hard right away. He unzipped his jeans and freed is hardon from his boxers and jeans. He was so turned on by them fucking and by the fact that he was watching and they had no clue. Stiles began to moan as Scott started sucking and nibbling on his neck. Scott's cock was so wet and thick Jackson thought to himself. He watched in amazement as Stiles rose up and slid back down on it. Stiles ass was literally swallowing Scott whole. Stiles ass was leaking Scott's spit and his first load he had shot off up in Stiles a little while ago. Scott must have continued to fuck Stiles straight through Jackson thought to himself.

"Where does that boy get his stamina?"

Jackson whispered in amazement. Jackson was so hard he was leaking pre cum all over the floor. He was jerking his own meat hard and fast. Scott's legs began to twitch and quiver. Jackson knew Scott was about to shoot. Stiles picked up the pace as Scott grabbed Stiles hard prick and started jerking it off. Booth boys yelped as they both came. Scott shot his load deep up in Stiles and Stiles let lose all over Scott's chest. Scott continued to pump his softening cock in and out of Stiles tight hole. Jackson bit down hard on his lip and stiffened a moan as he shot all over his hand. Jackson put his cum covered hand up to his mouth and started licking it clean. He loved the taste of jizz even his own. He then zipped back up and walked slowly and quietly back to the cot and fell back asleep.

Stiles got off of Scott and bent down and cleaned his own load off of Scott. He then started making out with Scott as they swapped spit and jizz. Scott then pushed Stiles against the wall and Pulled Stiles hips and ass out. He dove in and cleaned his loads out of Stiles leaking asshole. After he had gotten most of it he resumed making out with Stiles as the were now swapping each other's jizz and ass juices.

"We gotta get cleaned up bro."

Stiles whispered to Scott with a smile.

Scott moved over to the shower and turned it on. They both got in. Scott started washing his boyfriend.

"You are ridiculously perfect you know that?"

Stiles said to Scott.

"You deserve perfection babe."

Scott said as he washed Stiles. They both got clean and then got out and started to dry off.

"But you are also a liar..."

Scott said looking Stiles straight in the eyes. Stiles face went white and he started to sweat. His eyes got real big.

"Wha... What are you saying Scott?"

Stiles said in a shaky voice.

"I know you wanted to distract me today so I wouldn't go confront Mr. Argent. I didn't know you were going to fake being sick though. In fact I actually thought you were dying until I read your charts."

Scott said with an angry look on his face. His eyes started to turn gold. He was trying his hardest not to morph.

"I had to taste your cum to know for sure though. After seeing that your charts said all your tests came back normal I knew you had taken something."

Scott was now on the edge of changing and ripping Stiles apart in anger.

"How dare you do this to me. I was worried sick about you. I was completely freaking out. I know you were trying to protect me but this was low and in bad taste."

Scott had a sad and angry look on his face.

Stiles spoke softly.

"I am so sorry Scott. I didn't want to lie to you and then Derek said for me to drink some herbal shit. That way I would be out long enough for him to go to Mr. Argent."

Stiles started to cry and Scott went form being angry to scared.

"Wait what? Derek told you to do this? Derek went alone? Mr. Argent is going to kill him!"

Scott said with a shout. Jackson woke up from the shout and ran to the bathroom. Both boys were still naked.

"Wha... What the fuck is going on? I heard you scream Scott."

Jackson said with a surprised look on his face all while staring at their naked bodies.

"Jackson look after Stiles I have to somewhere and I have to go now. Its an emergency."

Scott said as he pushed past him and headed for the door.

"Wait Scott whats wrong? Where are you going? You don't drive! And you don't have a car!"

Jackson said frantically.

"I know I am taking yours."

He said feeling up Jackson's leg and reaching in his pocket grabbing the keys.

"Whoa whoa wait Scott your gonna kill yourself or someone else. Would you please let us come with you. Stiles can be discharged I am sure they will let him go. Please let us come."

Jackson said pleading with Scott.

"I can't I'm sorry."

Scott mumbled as he took off.

"Fuck! That kid is gonna get himself killed."

Jackson yelled.

"You have no idea..."

Stiles said with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey Stiles come here. We need to get you dressed and put back in bed. You shouldn't be up and about."

Jackson said with a caring voice. He then picked Stiles up like a bride and brought him back to his bed. He helped him get his hospital gown back on and tucked him in.

"You just rest okay? I am not going anywhere I promise."

Jackson kissing Stiles forehead.

*Meanwhile back at Mr. Argent's house*

Derek was now completely nude and tied up tight with rope dripping with liquid wolfsbane. Mr. Argent had thrown him in the basement to die. Derek knew that long exposure to wolfsbane was fatal. Mr. Argent had taken his wife to the hospital to get checked just to be sure. He came back and got naked and grabbed his wolfsbane whip. He headed down to the basement. Derek heard the door and knew he was in for it.

"I told you not to come back here unless you had the other beta with you. You didn't listen to your master. Instead you came back alone and assaulted my wife."

Mr. Argent's cock was now hard as a rock.

"You know from the day I met you I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Your well defined chest and abs. Your manly jaw line. Your luscious bubble butt. And now you are all mine."

Mr. Argent said smiling. he then grabbed a very weak Derek by the hips and put him in a position where his ass was sticking straight up in the air. Mr. Argent began whipping his ass and back. Derek was screaming in pain. This continued for five minutes straight until Mr. Argent spoke.

"Beg me to stop. Tell your master you want him to stop."

He said in a mocking tone.

"Please master... Please fucking stop."

Derek whined and yelped.

"You want me to stop? Then give me your hole and I'll stop. Tell me to abuse your pussy."

Mr. Argent said smiling. Derek no longer cared he just complied with Mr. Argent's demands. He knew he was going to to die so he did was he was told to make it go quicker.

"Plea... Please master... Fuck me. Fuck my hole. Make me scream for you."

Derek said in a defeated tone.

"Well if you insist you sick fuck."

Mr. Argent said laughing. He stuck his fingers in Derek's mouth and Derek started to suck on them. He then started fingering Derek's ass with his own spit. He was fingering him hard and fast. Derek was whimpering and shaking. Tears were streaming down his face. Mr. Argent went around front of Derek and Derek instinctively opened up his mouth. Mr. Argent shoved his cock in hard and fast causing Derek to gag. He kept fucking Derek's throat as Derek was gaging and coughing. Derek's throat was being assaulted so much he knew he was gonna vomit. Mr. Argent pulled off just as Derek puked out over the floor. Mr. Argent punched Derek in the face and pulled his head up by his hair.

"Listen you fucker. Keep it together you hear me? Your not dying yet cause I ain't done with you yet."

Mr. Argent yelled as he pulled Derek's hair hard. Derek was bleeding from his face, ass, and back. He was covered in sweat and tears. Mr. Argent looked at his animal and was proud. He then went around back and shoved himself deep into Derek. Derek screamed and moaned at the top of his lungs. It hurt so bad he wanted to die. Mr. Argent reached forward and continued to pull his hair hard as he abused Derek's ass. He then let loose and after on final pound he pulled out and went around front and came all over Derek's face and awaiting open mouth. Derek hated the taste of the hunters cum. He spit it all over the floor. Mr. Argent continued to beat Derek until he was no longer moving. He then went back upstairs leaving a lifeless Derek laying on the downstairs floor.

As Mr. Argent came up the stairs there was a knock at the door. He opened it and was overcome by a hooded man. The man knocked him to the ground and stabbed him with a knife in the gut. Mr. Argent screamed and started to bleed. He then passed out. The hooded man ran downstairs and found Derek. He checked his pulse and he couldn't feel one. The man removed his hood... It was Scott. He cleaned Derek's face off with an old shirt that was near by and began giving him CPR. Derek was not responding. Scott tried one more time and Derek started to breath but barely.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at Scott. Tears were streaming down both there faces.

"Sc...Scotty... I... I...I love yo..."

With that Derek went limp and his eyes closed.

"Derek! Derek!"

Scott yelled as he put him over his shoulder and struggled to get to the car. He wasn't going to give up on Derek. Derek had no pulse and wasn't breathing but Scott didn't care. He got them in the car and headed for the ER. Mr. Argent was no longer on the floor and was no where to be found. Scott didn't have time to care as he left.

*Meanwhile at the ER.*

Jackson woke up with a major boner. He noticed Stiles was awake and watching the TV. Jackson was horny and he wanted Stiles. He wanted Stiles that night they first cuddled and he now just had to have him. Jackson got up and walked over to Stiles. Stiles saw Jackson's protruding bulge in his jeans.

"Stiles..."

Jackson said in a low voice rubbing his bulge and unzipping his jeans.

"Suck me."

Jackson said to Stiles staring him right in the face. Stiles couldn't resist Jackson any longer. Ever since the night Jackson stayed over he had felt sexual tension between them. He loved watching Jackson shower after games. His big cock was always so beautiful to Stiles and he has always craved it.

"Come here big boy."

Stiles said with a dirty look on his face. Jackson smiled and got up on the bed with his dick out. Stiles took Jackson into his mouth and Jackson grabbed the back of Stiles head. He began pushing Stiles head down on his meat. Stiles was gagging but loving every second of it. Jackson was grunting and moaning. He was also a dirty talker.

"Yea that's right bitch boy eat my meat. You like my dirty cock in your throat don't you? You want me to feel you cock don't you? You dirty slut. Suck the cum outta me. Make me nut in your throat!"

Jackson was yelling at Stiles as he reached for Stiles hard cock and started jerking him and squeezing him hard. Jackson was getting the best BJ of his life. He started stroking Stiles harder and Stiles groaned while Jackson's dick was still in his throat. Stiles blew his load all over Jackson's hand. Jackson immediately put in up to his mouth and started eating it all up. Jackson then lost it and nutted down Stiles throat.

"Fuck yea boy. Suck the cum outta me!"

Jackson screamed as he continued to shoot his load down Stiles throat. Both boys collapsed on the bed. Jackson looked over at Stiles.

"Sorry for the things I said... I kinda lose control when I get horny... I hope I didn't hurt you."

Jackson said looking down at the floor.

"Its cool buddy. Dirty talk revv's me up. I love being abused by a hot guy and his thick cock. No apology needed."

Stiles said kissing Jackson passionately.

Just then Scott burst in the door with a doctor and Derek bloody and lifeless.

"What the fuck happened?"

Stiles and Jackson both asked. Scott just motioned them out of the room. The doctor gave Stiles his release papers and pushed them out the door.

"Scott is still really angry..."

Stiles said tearing up.

"Dude chill out okay he is probably just really worried about Derek. I wanna know what happened and who did this"

Jackson said in a stern voice. 5 minutes later Scott came out of the room he walked emotionless over to Stiles and fell into his arms. He started sobbing and held Stiles tight without speaking.

"Whats wrong? What happened? Talk to me baby!"

Stiles said in a worried voice. Scott looked up at Stiles and spoke.

That's the end of Chapter 7! I hope you all liked it! I hope you are all as excited for Chapter 8 as I am! LOL stay tuned!


	8. Ch8: Jackson Gets On Derek's Bad Side

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 8: Jackson Gets On Derek's Bad Side

Previously on Teen Wolf:

Scott came out of the room and he walked emotionless over to Stiles and fell into his arms. He started sobbing and held Stiles tight without speaking.

"Whats wrong? What happened? Talk to me baby!"

Stiles said in a worried voice. Scott looked up at Stiles and spoke.

"He... He is alive but barely. The doctors are confused by what happened and they have never seen someone with his blood type and condition. It was the Wolfsbane. It poisoned him. Had I waited 2 minutes longer he would have died."

Scott said trying to catch his breath. He was having a hard time dealing with all of this. Stiles looked guilty and worried.

"Look Scott I am so sorry I lied to you. I... I was just following orders. Derek wanted me to protect you and I wanted to protect you. That could've been you."

Stiles said still holding his boyfriend tight.

"I understand babe. I am not mad. Derek did what he thought was right and you gave your word to him. What you did was honorable. What he did was heroic and stupid but it payed off in the end."

Scott said kissing Stiles. Jackson couldn't hear all of what Scott and Stiles were whispering to each other and he needed to know what was happening. He went over to them and sat down on the floor next to them.

"So is someone gonna fuckin tell me what the hell is going one?"

Jackson said looking at both Scott and Stiles.

"Derek was... He was attacked. He made some enemies in the past and they finally caught up with him. Sorry to have kept this from you but Derek didn't want me talking about it. I hope I didn't freak you out to badly. Your car is safe and sound outside."

Scott said with a smile. Jackson didn't buy the story at all but he didn't press the issues right now. Jackson was about to speak and Scott interrupted.

"Jackson, would you take Stiles home? Derek wants me to stay with him. He really doesn't wanna see anyone else. You know how he is. Please Jackson?"

Scott said with sad puppy dog eyes towards Jackson.

"Uh... Yea sure bud. Call me later or just come over. We'll order pizza or something ok?"

Jackson said with a smile.

"Sounds awesome. Thanks dude."

Scott said putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder and smiling. Stiles and Scott just looked at each other and then Stiles and Jackson got up and left. Scott knew what that look was for. He wanted a text as soon as Scott knew more. Scott then got up and went back to Derek's room.

Derek slowly woke up in the hospital room. He looked over and saw Scott asleep in the chair next to his bed.

"...Scotty..."

Derek muttered out in a rough and dry voice. Scott jumped out of his sleep and looked at Derek. he then got up and went and sat next to him on the bed.

"Your a crazy fucker you know that Derek? Don't ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you... I can't live without you... There I said it."

Scott said with a beet red face.

"It's good to see the feeling is finally mutual..."

Derek said grabbing Scott's hand and looking him the eyes.

"I couldn't let you expose yourself Scotty. I will protect you with my dying breath. I hope now you will finally trust me fully. I know I am no Stiles but please let me in Scotty. Don't keep pushing me away."

Derek said with a downcast look.

"Those days are behind us Derek. What you did was heroic. I am proud to call you my friend and my family. There is so much I still can learn from you. And besides I need you. Mr. Argent is still out there and you know he isn't gonna stop until were dead."

Scott said in a worried tone.

"I am not sure he wants to kill us. I mean he almost killed me but he was proving a point. I think he wants us as his slaves."

Derek said as he started to tremble.

"That man is a monster. I will have the last laugh with him though don't you worry Scotty."

Derek said with a smile. He leaned in a started to kiss Scott passionately. Scott allowed it and began to kiss him deeply as well. Just then the nurse walked in. It was Scott's mom.

"Mom! This uh... This isn't what it looks like. I mean I like Stiles and me and him are a couple Derek is just well he is a good friend and..."

Scott trailed off as his mom interrupted.

"Scott hunny chill out. I know about you and Stiles I have for years. I was just wondering when you two were going to finally make it official, and Derek told me what he did for you."

Scott's mom said with a smile. Scott looked shocked and swallowed hard before he muttered.

"He... He did!"

Scott looked dumb founded.

"Yea... You were mugged outside of the movie store and Derek jumped in to save you. I'd hate to see the other guy."

Scott's mom said still smiling at looking at Derek with a smile.

"Oh yea that..."

Scott muttered.

"Yea uh Derek here is a really great guy. I feel so awkward right now. I seriously didn't mean to kiss him mom I know he is older and stuff and we aren't like that he is my mentor and..."

Scott once again was interrupted by his mother.

"Scott it's fine. I know. You have both had a really long day. You are emotional right now and besides he is quite the looker."

Scott's mom said winking at Derek. Derek's face turned red and he looked uncomfortable.

"Mom!"

Scott said in a grossed out tone.

"Sorry! I am just sayin. Oh and seriously Scott be safe... I mean you know wear a..."

Scott covered his ears and yelled.

"Got it mom!"

Scott was so embarrassed but relieved at the same time. Scott's mom just laughed as both boys were totally blushing and uncomfortable.

"There is one thing though Scott..."

Scott's mom looked worried.

"Derek here is healing abnormally fast and he has no known blood type. Do either of you care to tell me why that is and what that means?"

Scott's mom stared them both down. Scott looked scared so Derek spoke.

"M'am... I uh... I am special. I was born with a rare blood disorder. My body heals extra fast due to the drugs I took as a boy and it wiped my blood type. It is not on record it is so rare."

Derek said looking Scott's mom in the eyes the whole time.

"Well that is good enough for me."

Scott's mom said smiling. Scott breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Derek is all set whenever he wants to leave."

Scott's mom said.

"Thanks mom."

Scott said getting up and giving her a hug.

"I love you so much mommy."

Scott said blushing as he hugged his mom.

"I love you to Scott. Don't stay out to late okay?"

Scott's mom said kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Well that was awkward."

Derek said in a low tone. Scott looked at Derek and playfully punched his chest and leaned in and gave him a big hug.

"You drive me nuts Derek. Lets get outta here."

Scott said helping Derek up.

"Everything will work out Scotty I promise. Don't worry okay?"

Derek said playfully messing up Scott's hair.

"I am not worried. Though I think Jackson is starting to suspect something."

Scott said looking at Derek as if he was asking Derek to take care of it.

"Don't worry Scotty I'll take care of him"

Derek said with an evil grin. Scott and Derek left the hospital and headed for Jackson's. They took the bus and before to long they were at Jackson's. Stiles opened the door.

"Hey there Scott and big scary wolf dude."

Stiles said jokingly.

"Stiles!"

Scott said in an angry voice.

"Chill Scott, Jackson is in the shower he can't hear us."

Stiles said as they walked into the living room.

"Where is the bathroom?"

Derek said to Stiles.

"It's down the hall and to the left but as I said Jackson is..."

Stiles stopped because Derek had already walked away towards the bathroom.

"Really? What is with him? Werewolf PMS?"

Stiles said laughing. Scott made an annoyed face and Stiles just left it alone. Derek used his werewolf nails to bust the lock and he snuck into the bathroom. Jackson was just getting out of the shower. He saw Derek and jumped back and covered his junk.

"What the fuck man! Uh a little privacy please?"

Jackson said in a huff.

"Sorry I had to piss."

Derek said in a low growl.

"Oh... Oh yea no biggy. Go ahead I am just gonna get dressed and I'll be out with the guys."

Jackson said uncomfortably as he went to walk towards the door. Derek stood in his way and pushed him hard back against the wall. Jackson was now fully exposed and scared.

"Wha... What did I do? Whats wrong with you man?"

Jackson said shaking as Derek started to strip.

"Look Jackson... I like you I really do. You seem harmless and rather pretty. But here is the thing. I have a colorful past and I do not like you snooping in my or Scott's life."

Derek said now fully nude pushing hard up against Jackson. Jackson was being smashed against the wall. It hurt and Jackson was in visible pain. Derek grabbed his throat and pushed hard. He continued to choke Jackson until Jackson was almost fainting. He then let him go and Jackson fell to the floor. Jackson looked up at Derek with tears in his eyes. He spoke in a raspy and frightened voice.

"Your right... I... I have been snooping. Look dude I am sorry. Let me make it up to you. Here fuck my hole. It's tight and I am a good fuck I'll even be your bitch. Please just let me live and let me be. I will give you anything. You want my ass? Take it man for real it's yours please... Just don't kill me."

Jackson was trembling. Derek smiled and grabbed his cock. Derek spoke.

"Nah... You can keep your ass. I really do have to piss though. So open up whore. And if you ever dig into me or Scott's lives again I will fuckin kill you slowly and painfully."

Derek said in a loud growl. Jackson was so scared he did as he was told. He opened his mouth and Derek began to piss all over his face and mouth. Jackson hated the taste. He was coughing and gagging. Derek was letting loose and pissing all over Jackson. Jackson was swallowing a ton of it and continued to gag. Finally Derek stopped. He reached down and shoved three of his his fingers in Jackson's mouth.

"Suck em. Get em wet."

Derek commanded. Jackson did as he was told. Derek then removed his now spit covered fingers and began beating off just inches from Jackson's face.

"Lick it and tease it, but don't put your dirty fuckin mouth on it slut."

Derek yelled. Jackson began to lick Derek's piss slit and cock head. Derek was jacking hard and about ready to shoot.

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my load on you face an in your mouth."

Jackson was crying at this point but he did as Derek said.

"I... I fuckin want your hot load. I want it all over my face and in my mouth. Give this slut what he wants."

Jackson said with a defeated tone.

"Fuckkkkk!"

Derek started to cum hard all over Jackson's piss covered face and in his piss filled mouth. Jackson now had Derek's piss and cum all over his face and all in his mouth and down his throat. Derek got dressed as Jackson finished swallowing it all. Jackson then rinsed off and sprayed himself with Axe body spray. Derek stood there the whole time watching Jackson. Jackson got dressed and looked at Derek.

"Look man I promise. I gave you my word. I won't investigate you guys okay? Please just leave me be man. I actually liked you before you came in here and did this shit. Why would you do this to me?"

Jackson said frowning and sniffling. He was still wiping tears away.

"To prove a point. Oh and I like you to for what it's worth... Just stay off my bad side got me bitch?"

Derek said leaning in and kissing Jackson.

"Got it..."

Jackson moaned out as him and Derek continued to make out. Just then the door bell rang. Jackson pushed Derek off of him.

"That's the pizza lets go out with the others."

Jackson said with a confused face. Jackson and Derek went back out into the living room. Scott and Stiles were sitting on the couch. Derek shot Scott a look and he knew Derek had taken care of Jackson. Jackson opened the door and it was not the pizza instead it was Allison.

"Fuck."

Scott and Stiles both mumbled. They both dove behind the couch and held each other close. It was to late for Derek he had been seen by Allison. Jackson and Derek just stared at Allison.

"So which one of you assholes stabbed my dad?"

Jackson looked confused and Derek was just smiling.

"Really Allison? C'mon me and your dad go way back... You really think I had anything to do with that? I heard he was fine anyway so what's your deal."

Derek said in a snarl.

"Don't piss me off Hale."

Allison said in a loud and angry voice.

"Seriously how does Jackson fit into all of this. First he is at the ER with you Derek and now you and him are hanging out? What is really going on here? Jackson?"

Allison looked at Jackson with a mean look.

"L...Look we are friends. Me and Derek have been for awhile. I don't know anything about your dad nor does Derek."

Jackson said trying to cover for Derek out of fear for his life. Derek just smiled. He knew he had a new bitch and he loved it.

"Look Allison why don't you run along and play with you whittle dolly's okay? Give my regards to your dear old dad."

Derek said in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you Hale."

Allison said walking away back to her car.

"I know you or your friends had something to do with this and I am gonna get you guys."

Allison said as she got in her car and peeled out.

"When did she become such a bitch? She is always so sweet in school."

Jackson said now more confused.

"It's safe to come out now guys."

Derek yelled as Scott and Stiles came out from behind the couch.

"Derek how are you..."

Derek shot Jackson a look and Jackson stopped.

"I mean yea that's right sorry staying out of it..."

Jackson said looking terrified. Stiles looked at Jackson and saw his reaction to Derek and looked confused. Scott just looked at Stiles and smiled. Stiles then smiled back and understood without words. They all sat down. Jackson went and sat next to Stiles and rubbed up against him close as he was still trembling. Stiles tried not to laugh. Derek sat Next to Scott and Scott just smiled at Derek. The door bell rang again. This time everyone got up. They left the room and let Jackson answer it alone.

"It's the pizza."

Jackson yelled and everyone came back in the room. They opened the pizza box and everyone looked hungry. Jackson grabbed a slice and handed one to Derek. He was trying to extend the olive branch.

"Is... Is that peperoni?"

Derek said in a disgusted face.

"Yea... Why?"

Jackson said trembling and confused.

"I don't eat meat."

Derek said in all seriousness. Everyone busted out laughing except Jackson.

"I fuckin give up."

Jackson said getting up and grabbing a bottle of Jack out of the liquor cabinet.

"My dad won't mind. Hell he isn't even my real dad."

Jackson said downing a big gulp.

"Whoa slow down there killer."

Scott said jokingly.

"Fuck you McCall."

Jackson said in a angry voice as he left the room and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"What the fuck is his issue?"

Stiles said.

"I don't know... I'll go see if he wants to talk."

Scott said with a concerned face. He gave Derek a look.

"Don't look at me..."

Derek said with an innocent voice. Scott left the room and headed upstairs.

"Wanna dominate me real quick?"

Stiles said to Derek looking him straight in the eyes.

Derek started to choke on his food, He swallowed and looked at Stiles.

"Like right here right now?"

Derek said in a puzzled voice.

"Yea why not?"

Stiles said smiling and reaching over and rubbing Derek's crotch.

"Your a horny slut. I love it."

Derek said leaning in and making out with Stiles. They stripped each other and continued making out and groping each other. Meanwhile Scott entered Jackson's room upstairs.

"Hey Jackson... What... What's wrong buddy?"

Scott said putting his hand on Jackson's back.

"Don't fuckin touch me McCall. Just fuckin leave. Leave like everyone else in my life does. I wanna be alone. It's better that way."

Jackson said pounding back more of the Jack Daniels.

"That's enough Jackson."

Scott stammered as he took the bottle from Jackson.

"What the fuck McCall! Give it back right now. Your not my dad."

Jackson said red faced and getting up.

"No."

Scott said pouring the bottle out the window.

"You shouldn't have done that McCall."

Jackson said stumbling towards Scott and grabbing him by the shirt trying to tackle him to the ground. Scott took over and pushed Jackson down on his bed. Scott was now onto top of Jackson on his bed. Scott dove in and began making out with Jackson. Jackson started to tongue Scott. They could both hear the low moans of Derek and Stiles from down stairs. Both Scott and Jackson burst out into laughter and then stared into each other in the eyes. Scott then spoke.

"Look Jackson I know its hard being adopted. But your adoptive parents love you very much. So do your friends."

Scott said pecking Jackson on the cheek a few times.

"Thanks Scott. I need reminded of that sometimes... Oh and I am sorry I was digging around into your business. As I promised Derek I will stop. Your secrets obviously need to stay buried. I respect that."

Jackson said cuddling with Scott.

"Thanks and I promise I am not hiding anything so please just trust me and everyone okay Jackson?"

Scott said. He hated lying but he knew it was best for Jackson.

"So uh why don't we go back downstairs and join Derek and Stiles before they shoot? After all a foursome could be fun."

Scott said with a grin.

"Okay... But just keep Derek away from me. Like seriously he fuckin scares me. He... He is more of an animal than you are."

Jackson said shaking.

"No promises."

Scott said smiling and grabbing Jackson's hand. Scott lead him down the stairs. Derek had Stiles on all fours on the living room floor going to town on his hole. Derek froze when he saw Scott and Jackson. Stiles looked like he was high and in heaven.

"Mind if we join?"

Scott said grabbing his crotch and rubbing it.

"The more the merrier."

Derek barked out with a lusty grin and saliva dripping down his chin looking at Jackson. Jackson was now trembling and this made Scott and Derek even more excited!

That was chapter 8! Yay Derek survived LOL. He is my fav after all so he ain't goin anywhere =) I had a huge amount of people requesting more piss so there you go you sick fucks LOL. Keep those reviews coming and stay tuned for more Wolfy fun and the legendary foursome! W00T! ;-)


	9. Ch9: Four's a Crowd!

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 9: Four's a crowd

Previously on Teen Wolf:

"So uh why don't we go back downstairs and join Derek and Stiles before they shoot? After all a foursome could be fun."

Scott said with a grin.

"Okay... But just keep Derek away from me. Like seriously he fuckin scares me. He... He is more of an animal than you are."

Jackson said shaking.

"No promises."

Scott said smiling and grabbing Jackson's hand. Scott lead him down the stairs. Derek had Stiles on all fours on the living room floor going to town on his hole. Derek froze when he saw Scott and Jackson. Stiles looked like he was high and in heaven.

"Mind if we join?"

Scott said grabbing his crotch and rubbing it.

"The more the merrier."

Derek barked out with a lusty grin and saliva dripping down his chin looking at Jackson. Jackson was now trembling and this made Scott and Derek even more excited!

"I want his hole."

Derek barked out pointing to Jackson with a big grin.

"Dear God help me..."

Jackson said looking like he was gonna hurl he was so scared and yet excited at the same time. Jackson has always found Derek attractive and honestly he didn't mind being pushed around by a dude bigger and stronger than him.

"Only if you promise to take it slow at first. Jackson is a bit scared of the big bad Derek."

Scott said in a mocking tone. He wanted so bad to call Derek the big bad wolf but he made sure to keep himself in check when Jackson was around.

"P...Pussy..."

Stiles panted out looking in Jackson's direction as Derek finished unloading his wolf seed into Stiles hot awaiting hole. Derek pulled his wet and sticky cock out of Stiles. He was still rock hard even though he had just cum. Jackson looked at Derek's continued erection and was confused. He whispered to himself under his breath so no one could hear.

"Where do these guys get their stamina? Jesus they are like horny dogs..."

Jackson trailed off as Derek came over to him and grabbed his shoulders. He shoved Jackson down to his cock level.

"You know the drill by now bitch."

Derek said with a smile. Scott got off so hard just seeing Derek be so authoritative to Jackson and to Stiles before him. In fact Scott even liked it when Derek was forceful with him. Derek just played that roll so hot and so well. Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles got up and came over to Jackson and Derek. Derek was busy face fucking Jackson. Scott and Stiles wanted in on this hot man on man action. Stiles went around back of Jackson. He started eating out Jackson's ass getting it ready for some fucking. Scott went behind Derek and worked his ass. He was tonguing that hot hole like the pro he was. Derek and Jackson were going crazy from these two hot mouths worshiping their hot boy holes. Derek was slowly moving his hips so Scott could eat him out as he continued his assault on Jackson's hungry throat. Likewise Jackson was bucking his hips back towards Stiles awaiting mouth and tongue.

Everyone was moaning and groaning in pleasure. Jackson was tasting Stiles ass juices and Derek's left over cum on Derek's hard dick that was filling up Jackson's throat and mouth. Scott and Stiles were busy enjoying the sweaty assholes of the two hottest and built guys in the room. Stiles and Scott let off their prizes for a moment only to switch their mouths with their cocks. Stiles buried his cock deep within Jackson and Scott sheathed his meat into Derek's awaiting hole. Derek then sped up his hip movement matching with Scott's hips as they trusted forward and backwards. Scott and Derek were thrusting hard forward and Jackson was now choking. As much as Stiles enjoyed burying his hot cock in Jackson's wet hole he wanted Jackson in him instead. He wanted to get a train going.

Stiles pulled out of Jackson and then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him off of Derek's throbbing member. Derek growled and looked angry. Stiles just smiled at him and turned Jackson around so his hole was lined up with Derek's loin. Jackson face lit up in fear. Derek grabbed Jackson by the throat from behind and penetrated him hard. Stiles then lined up and let Jackson take over and penetrate him. Scott went crazy when he saw the sex train before him and he began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could into Derek's quivering hole. Derek yelped out in surprise and pain. He had never felt Scott be this rough and he liked it. He continued the trend and started humping and thrusting into Jackson like there was no tomorrow. Stiles got the brunt of it as Jackson thrusted hard and deep into his hole. Stiles was whining and screaming like a little girl. Scott loved having Stiles all the way at the end taking the brunt of his sexual and animal like urges.

Derek was biting the back of Jackson's neck and slobbering all over it. He was also a serious dirty talker.

"You fuckin like my cock Jackson? Hmm? You like when I make you bleed huh? Yea you do slut. Tell me you like when I scratch and bite you. You are mine and I am marking my territory. I am gonna fuck your hole and piss on you whenever the fuck i want. You are my territory now"

Derek was really laying into Jackson. Derek growled out as he continued. All Jackson could do was nod and agree.

"Uh huh..."

Jackson managed to pant out as he was being pounded. Scott couldn't last much longer and he knew all the boys were gonna shoot soon.

"Derek... I uh... I'm gonna..."

Scott panted out.

"Cum Scotty... Cum hard baby boy."

Derek said reaching back and playing with Scott's hole and ass cheeks he was squeezing and scratching them. Scott grunted and groaned and then let loose.

"Oh...Fuck Derek!"

Scott screamed out loud as he let loose into Derek's insides. Derek started sniffling and whining. He then shot his load into Jackson and continued the humping rhythm through his orgasm as Scott had done into him. Jackson then went over the edge and grabbed Stiles hips and thrusted him harder than he thought was possible and came screaming.

"Fuckkkkk Stiles! Fuckkkkk!"

Jackson screamed as his spunk filled up Stiles. Stiles then started to beat his meat and started to breathe heavy without a sound or warning he shot all over his hand and the floor. All the boys pulled out and laid down on the hardwood floor naked. Jackson finally spoke.

"Did I really just have a foursome with the hottest two guys in school and their hot friend?"

Jackson was panting and trying to catch his breath. Stiles looked at him and smiled.

"Oh yea ya did sexy. I can still feel your load in me."

Stiles said licking his hand clean from his cum. All the boys got up and headed to the showers. After they were all clean and dressed again they were exhausted. Derek got up and was ready to head out when Jackson stood up and grabbed his hand. Derek looked back at Jackson with an annoyed look.

"Hey Derek do you uh... Do you wanna you know... Stay the night with me?"

Jackson said with a super red face. Derek looked shocked and then a little smile came across his face. He looked at Scott and Stiles who were cuddled up on the couch shirtless and sound asleep. He then looked Jackson in the eyes and spoke.

"Uh... I mean I guess for tonight. You know since Scott and Stiles look like they are already asleep and I mean a bed mate might be nice for once."

Derek was trying to be as tough and rough as possible and Jackson could see right through it. He leaned in and kissed Derek. Derek kept his mouth tightly shut for a bit and Jackson continued to try and push through with his tongue. Jackson grabbed Derek's hands softly and finally Derek gave in and opened his mouth. They began to make out. Stiles heard the sounds of face sucking and opened one eye and saw Jackson leading Derek to his bedroom as they sucked face. Stiles just smiled and cuddled Scott tighter and fell asleep.

Hours later... Scott and Stiles were still sleeping on the couch cuddled up. Upstairs Derek and Jackson were totally naked cuddled together in Jackson's bed. Derek awoke in a sweat. He smelled a scent he feared. It was Mr. Argent and it was the Alpha. He woke Jackson in a hurry. Jackson saw how freaked out Derek was and looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong Der? It's like 4AM. What's going on?"

Jackson said wiping his eyes.

"Get yourself in the basement and get Scott and Stiles down there quietly as well right NOW."

Derek barked out to Jackson.

"What why? Is someone downstairs? Are we being robbed?"

Jackson said in a shriek. Derek covered Jackson's mouth and whispered in his ears.

"Just trust me Jackson... Do as I say."

He then nibbled on Jackson's ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't know why but I trust you and I promised to stay out of your shit. I'll get em to the basement."

Jackson said as he got up and jumped into his boxers. He headed down stairs and woke Stiles and Scott. Scott immediately picked up the scent of Mr. Argent and the Alpha. He also smelled Derek's scent all over Jackson and just looked at Jackson in confusion.

"What the hell Jackson? What's goin on."

Scott said getting up.

"Derek told me to get you and Stiles to the basement. He wants us to stay there for a bit. He looked really scared."

Jackson said leading them to the basement.

"Like hell."

Scott said taking off up the stairs.

"Fuck! Scott come back."

Jackson said going after Scott. Stiles grabbed Jackson and pushed him against the wall.

"Trust me dude let him go. Don't ask questions. They will be fine. Lets just get to the basement okay?"

Stiles said with a stern voice.

"Okay..."

Jackson said trailing off. They both headed off down the stairs. Scott reached Derek who was still naked and perched at the window.

"Derek what the fuck is going on?"

Scott said with a frightened look on his face. Derek jumped down and tackled Scott to the ground and held him down.

"I thought I told Jackson to take you downstairs!"

Derek whispered loudly still holding Scott down.

"He tried I ran off. Whats going on? Tell me Derek... And your... Your hurting me."

Scott said trying to get free from Derek's death grip.

"Sorry Scotty. I smelled Mr. Argent and the Alpha."

Derek said shaking. It was more then likely from adrenaline not fear.

"Like together? Could it get any worse? I thought I smelled them too. FUCK."

Scott said now clinging to Derek as Derek continued his tight grip on Scott.

"I am not gonna let anything happen to you Scotty. No matter what happens I got your tail."

Derek said kissing Scott on the cheek slowly and tenderly.

"I know Derek and I got yours. We are in this together no matter what. Until the end."

Scott said smiling at Derek. Just then they heard a loud growling outside. They slowly made their way to the window. Both Derek and Scott peered out the window. Mr. Argent was standing out in the street with a large gun in his hand. He was crouching down and aiming at a large beast across the street. The beast was the Alpha. The Alpha hadn't spotted Mr. Argent yet.

"They didn't come for us. They have no clue we are here. Lets keep it that way."

Derek said looking over at Scott. Both Derek and Scott continued to watch as Mr. Argent took aim. The Alpha was moving around to much. Scott didn't know which one to root for. He wanted them both dead. Derek felt the same way. Derek and Scott watched on in surprise as the unthinkable happened. And just like that it was over.

"Well that solves one problem."

Derek said with a smirk.

"Go downstairs with your boy and tell Jackson to come back to bed... We have uh... We have some unfinished business."

Derek said with a smirk.

"Yea I was gonna ask..."

Scott said but got cut off back Derek.

"Just do as I say."

Derek growled.

"Eww! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the dog house!"

Scott stammered. He then playfully punched Derek in the arm and Derek growled more. He grabbed Scott and rolled around on the floor with him and they both laughed.

"I love you butt head."

Scott hissed.

"I love you too dog breath."

Derek whispered and pecked Scott on the lips. Scott then kissed him back and went down stairs. Him and Stiles cuddled back on the couch and Jackson came back up to bed with Derek.

"Did you get lonely without my cuddling?"

Jackson joked with Derek stripping naked again.

"Actually I just wanted to give you your bed back. Cuddling was a mistake. I am leaving. Goodnight."

Derek said in a low and rough voice. He then headed down the stairs as Jackson followed.

"Wait Derek Wait! What did I do? I am sorry please stay."

Jackson said grabbing Derek's hand as he was halfway out the door.

"I... I can't I am sorry."

Derek said pulling his hand from Jackson's and running off. Jackson looked crushed, he leaned up against the door way and started to cry.

"Why does this always happen to me? Everyone leaves me in the end... It's always all my fault..."

Jackson said falling to his knees. Scott and Stiles saw what was going on and came over and put their hands on Jackson's shoulders.

"Hey there pally wally. We are both here for you bud."

Stiles said rubbing Jackson's naked shoulder.

"Yea man don't let Derek get to you. He is damaged and needs some serious time to figure out shit."

Scott said rubbing Jackson's other shoulder.

"Thanks guys... Would you... Would you both mind sleeping with me tonight? Like can I be in the middle? I need some cuddling and I need to feel loved right now."

Jackson said breaking down more.

"Say no more."

Scott and Stiles said together.

"Lets go back to bed... Together."

They said as they led Jackson back upstairs. They all stripped naked and cuddled together until the morning light.

That was chapter 9! What happened in the street? Did Mr. Argent or the Alpha meet their end? Or maybe neither? Also what's with Derek and Jackson? Stay tuned and keep sending me feedback/reviews! I love you guys so much! Thank you all for all of your support! I write for you! 3


	10. Ch10: The Jock and The Werewolf

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 10: The Jock and The Werewolf

Jackson was tossing and turning in his big empty bed. He was naked and sweat was glistening off his chest and lower abdomen. His bed was so big and so empty anymore. Derek screwed him up something fierce. Derek used and abused him and yet he loved the guy. He was so into Derek it was insane. He couldn't eat or sleep without thinking of how Derek tasted and smelled. Jackson was losing his mind. Jackson reached down and gripped his throbbing cock. He could feel the warm moist veins pulsing. It was crying for attention. He was so tired of his hands. Scott and Stiles were fun to mess around with now and again but he wanted and needed Derek.

Derek was like a drug and Jackson desperately needed him. He had called and texted Derek a million times and Derek was ignoring him ever since the other night. Jackson was wallowing in pity. He couldn't understand what he did to drive Derek away. Jackson has always had abandonment issues. He also has serious self esteem issues. That's why he works out so much and tries to have the perfect body. Jackson never knew his real father and was adopted. He always felt like he had something to prove to someone he never even met.

Jackson decided he was done with this shit. He got up and got dressed. He hoped in his car and drove to Derek's house. It was a burnt and rickety mess.

"How the fuck does anyone even live here?"

Jackson whispered to himself walking in the front door. Jackson felt uneasy. The wind was lightly blowing and Jackson was shivering in the cold. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a tight black hollister t-shirt. He tensed up and looked around the dark house. He heard creeks and sounds coming from all over the house. He was freaked. He headed up the stairs. The sound was awful and he felt like they were gonna fall through under him. When he reached the top he was overcome by a black figure that jumped out of the shadows and knocked him to the dusty floor. Jackson smelled that familiar smell. It was Derek wearing only tight boxer briefs. He had pinned Jackson down and was staring at him intently.

"Derek! Chill! It's me Jackson..."

Jackson mumbled in fear. Derek's face looked so animalistic.

"What the fuck are you doing breaking into my house? Seriously I was read to tear your ass apart."

Derek said in a loud growl. Jackson spoke softy.

"I... I just had to see you again. You were ignoring me and I... I just hated how we last left things Derek."

Jackson said with a scared and downcast face.

"I left for a reason."

Derek grunted pushing Jackson down on Jackson harder. Jackson was in pain now and couldn't breathe.

"D...Derek you are hurting me and I can't breathe man."

Jackson gasped out. Derek smirked and leaned in close to Jackson and whispered.

"This is why you need to stay away from me. All i'll do is cause you pain and then take your breath away. What we did and what we were even for just a bit was a mistake. I am wild and cannot be tamed."

Derek said letting up on Jackson as Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. Jackson then spoke with a shaky voice.

"I don't care Derek... I... I have strong feelings for you. I have never felt this way about anyone. I know you feel something for me to. Seriously dude give me a chance don't deny what we have."

Jackson stood up as did Derek. Jackson extended his hands out and grabbed Derek's. Derek jerked away and looked Jackson straight in the eyes.

"I can't. I can't do this Jackson. I'm sorry."

Derek said with a stone cold face. Jackson started to tear up and became angry.

"Fuck you Derek. I am trying so hard man. You abuse me and I take it and yet I still come back here begging for you and you still turn me down. I know you feel the same way I do. You can't be alone forever. Someday your gonna have to give someone a chance. Why can't that someone be me?"

Jackson was shaking with anger and tears were streaming down his face. Derek just stood there staring at Jackson showing no emotion. Jackson clenched his fist and punched Derek right in the face knocking him down to the ground. Derek became enraged and it took everything within him to keep from changing into a werewolf.

"Get the fuck out!"

Derek shouted getting back up ready to charge at Jackson and tear him apart. Jackson just looked at Derek and spoke.

"Fuck you Derek fuck you and your problems. If you never let anyone in you will die alone. If you change your mind you know where to find me."

Jackson wiped his tears away and left. Derek stood there rubbing his jaw tending to his wound. He found that whole ordeal strangely arousing.

"What a rough freak."

Derek said out loud with a smirk.

"Maybe I'll reconsider. I mean after all he is asking for it. Maybe I'll give him what he wants. He couldn't handle me... All of me."

Derek smirked and walked away back to his bedroom rubbing his growing bulge.

*Meanwhile in Scott's bedroom*

"What the fuck Scott that hurts!"

Stiles moaned out. Scott had duck taped Stiles hands and arms to the bed post and was biting his chest and neck slowly making his way down his boyfriend's hot body. 

"Sorry babe... You just... You make me so hungry... For more of you..."

Scott said with his eyes turning golden.

"Put those doggy eyes away! I am your lover not your dinner Scott! What is with you lately man? You are losing control like crazy anymore."

Stiles said with a worried face.

"Please... Don't eat me. After all try explaining that one to your mom and my dad dude."

Stiles said half joking but still feeling uneasy.

"Sorry Stiles I just... I can hear your heart beat and I can hear the blood being pumped through your bulging veins. Its... Its amazing."

Scott said licking Stiles chest.

"Uhhhh... Gawd I love your tongue. Its so long and wet. Scott please... Please suck me."

Stiles was practically begging for it. His bulge was pushing hard through his silky gym shorts.

"Do you ever wear underwear dude?"

Scott said smiling and licking Stiles crotch making his shorts all wet with spit. The spit was mixing with Stiles precum that was already all over his crotch.

"N...No. Underwear just gets in the way. Besides I like to give the boys some breathing room."

Stiles said sweating and panting. Scott just smiled and reached his hand forward and pulled his shorts down and off. He then started to caress Stiles cock making him moan and groan in pleasure.

'Unnn yea... Play with it... Tease it before you take it in your mouth."

Stiles said looking Scott in the eyes. Scott continued to play with Stiles and send pleasure through his body starting from his loins.

"You want me to suck it? You want me to deep throat your big cock baby?"

Scott said in a playful way leaning in and licking the piss slit and all over the dickhead.

"God yes please. I wanna shoot down your throat."

Stiles whined Scott smiled and continued to lick his dick head. He swirled his tongue around the piss slit and suckled just on the dickhead. He then began to lick the shaft up and down. Saliva was leaking out of Scott's mouth all down his mouth and neck onto his chest. Stiles dick was soaking wet with spit and precum.

"You ready for my mouth baby boy?"

Scott said looking up at Stiles. Stiles smiled and nodded his head. Scott went crazy and dove on Stiles throbbing meat. Scott was bobbing up and down on Stiles dick. Stiles was moaning and groaning like a bitch in a bad porno.

"Oh my fuck Scott! You are so amazing at this. Your mouth is soooo... Sooooo warm and wet. Fuck yea dude."

Stiles panted out as Scott continued to deep throat Stiles. Scott grabbed Stiles ass and started ramming his hips and pelvis forward so more of his cock was being shoved down Scott's tight wet throat. Stiles took the hint and started bucking his hips wildly. Scott was gripping Stiles ass so hard. His werewolf nails came out and he started digging into his lovers ass.

"Fuckkkkkk! Scott fuckkk! You are... You are tearing into my ass!"

Stiles shouted in pain and pleasure. Scott tried to control himself and his nails slowly went away. The sensation of it had sent Stiles over the edge and he began to fuck Scott's face with full force. He was close and they both new it.

"I am gonna shoot... Oh shit Scott... I... I..."

Stiles manged to spout out before he threw his head back and his eyes rolled back. He started shooting loads of ropey cum down Scott's awaiting throat. Scott was swallowing as much as he could but there was so much. Some leaked out and dripped down his mouth. Stiles continued to hump his best friends face for a few more minutes.

"Scott... Suck... Suck every last drop out."

Stiles said as his cock was deflating. Scott sucked him dry and then let off his deflated cock.

"That was amazing baby. That was so much cum. It tasted so salty and good. I love the way you taste babe."

Scott said leaning in and tonguing Stiles. He started to untape Stiles hands and arms from the bed as they continued to make out.

"It does taste good."

Stiles said tasting his left over load in Scott's mouth. Stiles was now free from the bed and the two embraced and continued their assaults on each others mouths. Just then Derek flung the door open making a very naked Scott and Stiles jump up from the bed in fright.

"What the fuck man don't you ever knock? JESUS."

Stiles said in anger and surprise. Scott just looked dumb funded and relieved that it wasn't his mother.

"Whats wrong Derek?"

Scott said sensing Derek's high emotion.

"I... I need to talk to you and just you right now."

Derek barked out in a haste.

"Of course bro right away. Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll come outside with you."

Scott said getting up grabbing some shorts.

"No like here and now Scotty."

Derek said grabbing Scott.

"God. Fine I'll grab a shower and you two can "Talk"."

Stiles said in a huff. He grabbed a towel and his gym shorts and walked out to the bathroom. He huffed and puffed as he left the room mumbling something.

"Jesus Derek what is so urgent? You are squeezing the blood out of my arms. Is this about the Alpha? I mean I am pretty sure he killed Mr. Argent at least that's what it looked like from far away."

Scott said pulling his arms away from Derek. They both sat on his bed. Scott felt exposed being naked and having Derek being fully clothed.

"Sorry Scotty I just... I have a problem and I need your advice buddy."

Derek said looking down at the ground. Scott reached over and put his arm around Derek. Derek could smell Scott's musk. He smelled some of Stiles scent too. It was getting him horny. It didn't help that Scott was naked and still half hard.

"I uh... I think I really like Jackson... Like a lot."

Derek mumbled out still looking at the ground. There was then an awkward silence.

"Look this isn't easy for me so just say something okay?"

Derek said in a low grumble.

"I think that is adorable. Dude he is totally into you. If you like him so much why did you break his heart the other night?"

Scott said with a confused look.

"Why didn't you stay with him? I mean he was so torn up he came and slept between me and Stiles. He was like a little kid who just lost his best friend. It was pitiful dude."

Scott said staring Derek down.

"Don't look at me that way Scotty. I messed up okay? I am... Just... I am afraid to let someone close to me like that again."

Derek said still looking at the floor awkwardly.

"Der... Listen. I know how you feel or at least I sort of do. I was so afraid to let anyone in. But you know once I did I never looked back. Stiles has been so amazing to me. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. Go make things right with Jackson. He is a good guy underneath all those scars. So are you buddy."

Scott said embracing Derek. Derek started to tear up and a tear streaked down his face.

"Thanks Scotty. You are the best friend a guy could ask for. Stiles is a lucky and blessed guy."

Derek said smiling and kissing Scott on the cheek. He got up and just stood there.

"So... How exactly do I make this right?"

Derek said with an embarrassed and worried look.

"Leave it to me big guy."

Scott said getting dressed with a huge smile on his face.

"Just wait here in my room and I'll take care of everything."

Scott said picking up his phone and dialing Jackson's number. After the phone call Stiles came out of the shower and walked over to Scott. Scott was smiling and so was Stiles. Stiles embraced Scott and gave him a big lasting passionate kiss.

"What was that for boo?"

Scott said nuzzling up to his man.

"I overheard what you said about me to Derek. I am not gonna lie... I thought that you were still on the fence between me and Derek. After what you said in there though I am in awe of you. I love you so much Scott and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Stiles said holding Scott tighter.

"You are my one and only guy Stiles. To have and to hold until death do us part babe."

Scott said kissing Stiles again.

"So what did you do for Derek then?"

Stiles said with a puzzled look.

"I called Jackson and told him to come over as fast as he could. I didn't tell him why though. He got all worried and he headed over. I'm gonna lock those two in a room until Jackson gets his way."

Scott said with a smile.

"Your an amazing guy you know that Scott?"

Stiles said with a huge smile.

"Yea... I know babe."

Scott said punching Stiles playfully and then tickling him. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. Scott went downstairs and let Jackson in.

"What was so urgent McCall? I am not really in a good mood and I'd rather be drinking or working out."

Jackson said in a pissy and bitchy tone.

"Go take a look in my bedroom."

Scott said with a smile.

'McCall are you for real? I mean if you were horny why didn't you just fuck your boyfriend. I mean I am flattered that you wanted some of my meat instead but c'mon man."

Jackson said now smiling.

"No you perv I don't want your cock in my ass I want you to go to my room. I have something to show you."

Scott said laughing at Jackson. Jackson made an angry and embarrassed face. he mumbled as they walked up the stairs. Jackson walked into Scott's room and Scott stayed behind and closed the door.

"What the fuck McCall I am in no mood for..."

Jackson trailed off as he saw Derek standing in front of him totally naked.

"Uh... Hey Derek. Ummm... Why are you... Uh why are you naked?"

Jackson said trying not to stare at Derek's large member. Derek walked towards Jackson and spoke.

"I don't want there to be anything between us anymore. Not even clothes. I am tired of letting life and things get in the way of the people I love. So... If you would... Would you be my..."

Derek trailed off. Jackson smiled really big.

"Looks like I owe McCall."

Jackson said grabbing Derek and embracing him. He then started to make out with Derek. He pulled away after awhile and looked Derek right in his eyes.

"Yes Derek... I will be your boy."

Jackson said smiling really big. Derek smiled and leaned back in for a kiss.

"Now get dressed... I uh... I don't really feel right fucking in McCall's bed."

Jackson said laughing. Derek looked at Jackson and smiled as he spoke.

"Didn't Scotty tell ya? Him and Stiles are going out to dinner and he gave us permission to enjoy ourselves in his room however we saw fit."

Derek was rubbing his growing member.

"Damn McCall is one dirty boy."

Jackson said smiling and taking his clothes off. Jackson and Derek fell into Scott's bed and made love.

That was chapter 10! Keep those reviews/suggestions coming! Due to my life situation I am going away soon so I need to wind this story down. How should I end it? How many more chapters would you guys like to see? Let me know!


	11. Ch11: Love and Werewolves

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 11: Love and Werewolves

Derek awoke in a sweat. He couldn't get the Alpha out of his dreams. He knew soon something would have to be done about that monster. Besides he was tired of having his dreams haunted by that bastard. He glanced over and saw his lover Jackson laying next to him sleeping peacefully. Derek looked on as Jackson slept. His naked body was so perfect Derek thought to himself. He was so lucky to have this amazing guy all to himself. He couldn't help feel like someone was watching them though. He is always so paranoid and for good reason. There is a blood thirsty monster out there with some unfinished business. Derek got up and headed to the bathroom. They were in his old rickety house and it was dark and dank. He turned his shower on and hopped in. He let the hot water flow down his chiseled chest and abs. He began soaping himself up and inhaling the smell of his fragrant body wash. Derek's sense of smell was very strong and he loved taking showers for that reason. In fact he loved all smells for that matter. Being able to smell everything so strongly gave him an edge and he usually used it to his advantage. Derek was lost in the experience when he felt a large man embrace him and gently push him against the wall of the shower.

Derek opened his eyes and snapped back into reality. He grabbed a hold of the man tightly and shoved him hard against the other wall of the shower with a large thud.

"Fuck! That hurt babe!"

Jackson whined. His face was full of surprise and pain. Derek realized it was Jackson and let off of him. He then made a face of relief and frowned.

"Sorry Jackson... I just... I thought you were someone else."

Derek said in a low grumble looking at the ground. Jackson reached his hand forward and put it on Derek's chin. He pushed his face up so it was looking at his. He leaned in and gently kissed his love. After a long and passionate kiss Jackson broke away and looked Derek straight in the eyes.

"Why are you always so on edge babe? C'mon tell me the truth. I can handle it. I can handle you."

Jackson said looking straight into Derek's eyes. Derek couldn't do this anymore. Last night at Scott's when they were fucking in Scott's bed he pretty much lost control and went werewolf. In fact during his orgasm he was pretty sure he did. That whole thing was overly hot for Derek. As he was pounding Jackson he could smell Scott's pungent sweat and cum scent from his bed. That made Derek even wilder. Werewolves had a unique smell to them and Derek loved it. Derek enjoyed the scent of Scott but he loved Jackson with all he was. The love he had for Scott was and always will be different then that of his love for Jackson. He knew if they were gonna last it meant telling the truth. It was now or never. Derek leaned in and whispered in his lovers ear.

"I have a secret... When I tell you it you have to promise to hear me out before you freak out on me."

Derek whispered. He then started to lick and nibble on Jackson's ear. That drove Jackson nuts. Both their cocks were raging hard by this time. Derek continued to kiss and suck down Jackson's neck. Both men started thrusting their hips forward into each other and rubbing their manhood's together. Jackson was running his hands up and down Derek's back. He traced his way down to Derek's perfect ass. He grabbed a hold of those mounds of tight flesh as Derek continued to suckle on Jackson's neck and down to his torso. Derek stopped and looked up at Jackson.

"So here it is Jackson... I... I love you... But..."

Derek trailed off and a look of fear came across his face.

"But what Derek?"

Jackson said in a longing look.

"I am... I am a beast... I am an animal... I am... I am a werewolf."

Derek stammered out. Jackson just smiled and his face lit up.

"That's it? That's your 'Secret' that you were so worried about me knowing about you and Scott?"

Jackson said with a big grin.

"Wait I never said anything about Scotty... I said I was a werewolf not Scotty."

Derek said with a confused look on his face.

"And you are taking this way better than I expected. What aren't you telling me Jackson?"

Derek said getting slightly angry and worried.

"Calm down babe... I knew. I mean for God sake last night I felt you get really hairy and I heard you growl as you came in me. Besides I knew before that. And Scott is so a werewolf to. I understand you not telling me. You were protecting him. But I know so just be honest."

Jackson said to Derek still holding onto Derek's ass.

"How... How do you know all of this?"

Derek said totally surprised and slightly worried.

"I did some research on you and your family when you first came around. I was worried that you and Scott were doing hard drugs at first until I found out about your mysterious past and the rumors of your ancestors being werewolves. Also I knew about Scott when he raped me. He was so animalistic and I saw his reflection in one of the lockers. It looked like an animal. It just took me awhile to piece you two together. I also went through Stiles phone the night him and Scott cuddled up to me when I was having a break down. He should really delete his texts. Did you know him and Scott dirty text each other during school? I think it's kinda hot. Those horny bastards."

Jackson leaned in and began to kiss Derek again. Derek was relieved and still getting used to the idea of Jackson knowing the truth. Derek needed Jackson's hole now. Now that Jackson knew everything Derek didn't have to hold back. Derek pulled off of Jackson's lips. He looked Jackson in the eyes and spoke softly.

"I wanna go werewolf and fuck you hard. I want you to feel me... All of me."

Derek said in a low and lusty tone. 

"I was hoping you would say that. I want your werewolf cock up in me. I want to feel all of you in me."

Jackson said as he started to lick down Derek's dripping wet body. He got to Derek's hard cock and he played with it a little. He starts to tease it by licking it and nibbling the tip. He tongues Derek's piss slit much to Derek's delight.

"Suck me... Just fucking put me in your mouth already. Enough playing around Jackson."

Derek grunted out as he grabbed Jackson's head and guided Jackson's mouth onto his large rod. Derek was getting impatient and was no longer going to deny his animal instincts. Jackson started bobbing his head up and down on Derek's meat. Derek was thrusting his hips forward and was still firmly gripping on Jackson's head. Jackson was a pro by this time at taking big cocks in any of his holes so he deep throated Derek like the man whore he was.

"Oh fuck Jackson... Eat my meat. Gawd I love the way your hot mouth feels on my dick."

Derek groaned out as Jackson looked up at him and smiled. Jackson then grabbed onto to Derek's tight ass and started pushing his pelvis forward forcing more and more cock into Jackson's eager throat. Derek needed to change. He couldn't hold back any longer. His inner beast was taking over. He screamed out loudly and started to howl. Jackson jumped off Derek's dick as he changed into his full werewolf state. Jackson looked on in awe. There was a naked beast standing in front of him like he had never seen. And yet Jackson found it even more of a turn on. Jackson got up and embraced Derek. He hugged his hairy body tight and then whispered into Derek's werewolf ear.

"Breed me... Make me your mate."

Jackson said as he breathed heavily on Derek's ear and neck. Derek grabbed a hold of Jackson and threw him to the shower floor. He grabbed his hips and ass and put it up in his face. He spread Jackson's cheeks and dove in like the hungry animal he was. He started rimming Jackson out good. He needed to make sure he was nice and wet. He stuck his wolf tongue in deep. Jackson was moaning and whining like a little kid. He had never felt such a pleasure. Derek was being so rough and Jackson loved it. Derek stopped and got up on his knees. He lined his dripping wet werecock up to Jackson's awaiting hole. Derek plunged in hard and deep. He was doing Jackson doggy style. Jackson screamed out in pain. Derek started to wildly buck his hairy hips hard and fast into his mate. Jackson was is serious pain but pleasure at the same time.

"Fuck yea Derek... Hit me harder. Make me your bitch."

Jackson mumbled out in pain. Derek just growled and grabbed Jackson's hips and started thrusting all the way in him. Derek's hairy balls were slamming up against Jackson's ass. Derek was a full werewolf and had totally lost himself inside Jackson. His nails were digging into Jackson's hips and blood was trickling down onto the floor. Jackson had never felt so much pain. He loved every second of the animal sex. Derek then started whimpering like a puppy and then he came with a loud howl. He filled Jackson to the brim with his werecum. It was dripping out of Jackson's hole everywhere there was so much of it. Derek pulled out of Jackson and leaned back in with his face. He licked Jackson's beaten and cum filled hole clean. He then licked at the wounds he had made on his lovers hips.

Derek calmed down and transformed back into his human form. Jackson and him then cuddled right there on the floor. Derek looked Jackson in the eyes and spoke.

"You are so amazing baby."

Derek then leaned in and kissed his lover. Jackson felt so complete. After all the shit he had gone through in his life Derek just made him feel whole again. Derek also felt the same way. Both of them had serious issues in the past and now it seems that they completed each other. They cuddled in silence for what seemed like hours. Jackson finally spoke.

"So I guess that explains the whole piss thing eh? Marking your man..."

Jackson trailed off as Derek just nodded his head in slight embarrassment but also in pride.

"Hey it's cool babe... I thought it was kinda kinky so I don't mind. Now can we go cuddle in your bed? The shower isn't exactly the most romantic place to cuddle."

Jackson said with a smile. Derek just looked at him and chuckled. They both got cleaned up before leaving the shower. They then went back to cuddling in Derek's bed. They held each other tight as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Derek knew he needed to fill Jackson in on the Alpha and the hunters and all that drama that him and Scott deal with. For now though this moment was perfect and Derek wasn't gonna ruin it.

*Meanwhile at Scott's house*

Scott sat on his bed shirtless. He had just finished his daily workout. He was clutching a ring in his hand. The ring was given to him by his father when he was just a little boy. It meant a lot to Scott. Scott missed his dad even though his dad turned out to be an abusive asshole. He still missed him. The ring was silver and had a red ruby in it. It was a family heirloom. His dad said he gave it to Scott so Scott would always remember him. He knew it probably had more family history then that though. He really wanted to give it Stiles. It's a part of his family and this way it would be like Stiles was being made apart of his family. Scott was hopelessly in love with Stiles.

Scott texted Stiles and invited him over for dinner. Stiles jumped at the chance but was nervous being around Scott's mom. Even though he grew up with her and Scott now it just seemed different. Stiles wanted to make sure he made Scott's mom happy so Stiles went and picked a rose from his neighbors rose bush before he left. Stiles arrived at Scott's house and Scott's mom answered the door.

"Hey there Stiles! Good to see ya again. Scott is in the shower he will be right down. Why don't you come in and help me set the table."

Scott's mom said with a smile. Stiles just nodded nervously and walked in. He gave her the rose he had picked for her.

"Here... This is a... This is for you."

Stiles said with a beet red face.

"Awe thanks hunny it's adorable! Your such a sweet heart. You can breathe easy okay? There is no need to be nervous or worried. I am okay with Scott being gay and I love you and your dad. So lighten up okay?"

Scott's mom said with a big grin. Stiles nodded and calmed himself down. He couldn't help it. Scott meant the world to him so he had to make sure Scott's mom was on board with the whole thing. Stiles and Scott's mom set the table and made small talk for a few more minutes before Scott came down and gave his mom a big hug. He then sat down at the table. They said grace and then they ate. It was a peaceful and light hearted meal. Both Scott and Stiles were happy as could be that Scott's mom was okay with them and their relationship. Scott's mom had to work so she soon left. Scott and Stiles went into the den and plopped down on the couch. They put in a movie and cuddled. Stiles rested his head on Scott's neck and Scott just smiled and cuddled his man tighter. They watched the movie and didn't say a word. Just being together like this was enough for both of them.

After the movie Scott got up and went to the bathroom. He then grabbed the ring and came downstairs. Stiles was watching MTV and drinking his Sierra Mist. Scott sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

'Stiles... I love you with all that I am. I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be apart to this family."

Scott said with a smile handing Stiles the ring.

"I love you too babe. I love you with all my heart and soul. Whats this?"

Stiles said taking the ring and looking at it.

"My dad... He gave me this when I was a little boy. It's a family heirloom and it means a lot to me. It's like the only thing I have left that was my dad's."

Scott said with a downcast look.

"I thought... I thought your dad was abusive and you didn't care about him? I never knew he actually meant that much to ya still babe."

Stiles said grabbing Scott and giving him a big hug.

"It's complicated... Yea he abused me and my mom and yea he was never around and did terrible things when he was but... At the end of the day he is still my dad ya know? Of course I miss him."

Scott's voice trailed off. Stiles took the ring and put it on his necklace he was already wearing. This way he would always have it close to him. Stiles reached out and put his hand on Scott's face. He gently stroked Scott's soft cheek and then leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Thanks for the ring Scott... I know it means so much to you so I am honored you gave it me. Now I can carry a piece of you and your family with me always. So am I like a McCall now? After all your mom seems to be okay with that."

Stiles said with a big smile. Scott looked at him and smiled as well.

"Not yet... You will be when we get married though. Then you'll officially take my last name."

Scott said as he playfully punched Stiles in the arm.

"Oh so I am the woman now? I have to take your last name when we get hitched huh?"

Stiles said laughing and tickling Scott. They then both got up and headed to Scott's bedroom. They both stripped down to boxer briefs. They hopped into bed and started to cuddle.

"If I died right now I would die happy baby boy."

Scott said to Stiles kissing his forehead.

"I feel the same way boobear!"

Stiles said with a grin. They were just about to drift off into dream world when there was a loud crash. Scott and Stiles jumped up. It was Derek. He had been thrown through Scott's window. He was basically naked and beaten up pretty bad. He was screaming and thrashing in pain.

"Stiles! Go to the basement and grab the gun and ammo. Its in the back corner in the wooden cabinet. Go now!"

Scott said instantly turning into a werewolf. Stiles wanted to stay so bad and protect the love of his life and his good friend but he knew he would be no good without weapons. He leaned in and gave Scott a quick kiss and then ran out of the room. Scott jumped out of his bed over to Derek. Derek was in bad shape.

"Scotty... Get... Get outta here while you can... It's the alpha... He is going to kill you."

With that Derek lost consciousness. Scott was now enraged. He turned around to see the massive Alpha standing in front of him breathing heavy and ready to attack. This was it Scott thought.

That was chapter 11! I wish I could continue this story forever but I simply cannot. I have pressing matters to attend to in my life so next chapter will be the last =/ I am sooooo sorry guys! I hope I can end it in a way that will make you all happy and satisfied! Stay tuned for the finale!


	12. Ch12: Finale & Epilogue

Teen Wolf: TV Series (2011)

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of MTV and<br>MTV Networks.

Chapter 12: Finale

_Last time on Teen wolf:_

_There was a loud crash. Scott and Stiles jumped up. It was Derek. He had been thrown through Scott's window. He was basically naked and beaten up pretty bad. He was screaming and thrashing in pain._

"_Stiles! Go to the basement and grab the gun and ammo. Its in the back corner in the wooden cabinet. Go now!"_

_Scott said; instantly turning into a werewolf. Stiles wanted to stay so bad and protect the love of his life and his good friend but he knew he would be no good without weapons. He leaned in and gave Scott a quick kiss and then ran out of the room. Scott jumped out of his bed over to Derek. Derek was in bad shape._

"_Scotty... Get... Get outta here while you can... It's the alpha... He is going to kill you."_

_With that Derek lost consciousness. Scott was now enraged. He turned around to see the massive Alpha standing in front of him breathing heavy and ready to attack. This was it Scott thought. _

Scott wasted no time. He dove at the alpha knocking him to the ground. He stabbed his claws deep into the Alpha's chest wounding him. Scott continued to dig into his chest with his claws sending blood flying everywhere. He was enraged and was going to kill anything and anyone to protect his friends. Scott had now fully embraced his inner werewolf. All of Derek's training finally paid off in this moment. Scott felt like a pure animal and yet he knew how to turn it on and off at will. He jumped off the Alpha and grabbed Derek. He threw Derek over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a gun pointing him in the face. The man holding the gun was none other than Mr. Argent.

"Hello Scott."

Mr. Argent said in a low and shaky voice.

"How... How do you know my name? And how did you find me? What are you doing in my house?"

Scott was still in full werewolf and was enraged. The Alpha was healing quickly and getting back up.

"Never mind that... DUCK."

Mr. Argent shouted as Scott hit the floor with Derek. Mr. Argent filled the Alpha full of bullets. He literally blew its face right off. The Alpha hit the floor hard and loud. It was dead finally. Scott looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. He then saw Mr. Argent point his gun at him and an unconscious Derek.

"Now to tie up a few loose ends."

He loaded his gun and Scott spoke up in desperation.

"Wait... Please wait. Please I am begging you. What can I do to make you change your mind?"

Scott said standing up and morphing back to his naked teen self. Mr. Argent looked Scott up and down with lust in his eyes.

"I know a few things you could do for me..."

Mr. Argent said trailing off. He reached out and touched Scott's cock. Scott jumped at the cold touch. Scott was ready to give himself over to save Derek when out of no where just as Mr. Argent leaned in to take him for his own sick pleasures there was a loud shot. Scott jumped and watched Mr. Argent hit the floor with a thud. The shot had gone straight into Mr. Argent's back and pierced his heart from behind. The bullet stopped and remained in him. Scott looked over and saw Stiles shaking as he held the pistol.

"Holy fuck Stiles! You just... You just killed Mr. Argent!"

Scott screamed as he fell to the ground in shock. Stiles put the safety on the gun and ran over to Scott and embraced him.

"I am so glad your okay. It looks like this is all finally over."

Stiles said with a smile as he kissed Scott passionately. Scott pulled away and spoke.

"You saved my life babe. You saved Derek to. I love you so much."

Scott said with a smile and tears in his eyes.

"Take Derek to your mom in the ER and have Jackson meet ya there. I will take care of the bodies. I know how to dispose of them without leaving any evidence. The perks of being the son of a police man. As soon as I am done I will meet ya guys in the ER."

Stiles said kissing Scott on his forehead as he headed to the basement for the supplies he needed. Scott picked Derek back up and took him to Stiles Jeep. Stiles had given him the keys. He picked up his phone and called Jackson as he drove. They got the ER and Scott's mom took Derek in right away. She was very worried and questioned Scott for almost an hour. He had convinced her that Derek had another run in with some old enemies.

Jackson arrived and ran over to Derek's bedside. He had tears in his eyes and he was only half dressed. He embraced a wounded Derek and began to weep openly. Scott and Scott's mom both leaned in a comforted Jackson. They assured him that Derek would be just fine. Scott went out of the room with his mom and hung out in the nurses station for awhile giving Jackson and Derek some privacy.

Hours later Derek woke up in pain. Jackson was a sleep on his bare chest. Derek ran his hand through Jackson's messy hair and called his name. Jackson woke up with a smile. He leaned in a kissed Derek passionately. 

"It's all over Derek. Scott and Stiles took care of everything. The alpha and Mr. Argent the hunter are dead. Scott called me while he was on the way here with you. He came out to me and I told him I already knew everything. He then filled me in on what happened tonight. No more secrets now babe its all over."

Jackson said in a huff. Derek breathed a sigh of relief but then looked Jackson in the eyes and spoke.

"It will never be over. Hunters will always be there and I am sure there are more enemies out there just waiting to attack. This is my life Jackson. This is why I didn't want anyone close to me. Are you sure you wanna stay with me?"

Derek said with a tear welling up in his eye. Jackson just gripped Derek's hands tightly and then he spoke.

"No matter what happens and who comes against us I will always love you. Nothing or no one can or will keep me from you my love."

Jackson and Derek just stared at each other for a minute and then they kissed deeply once again.

"Then I guess it's settled. Mr. Hale"

Derek said to Jackson with a big grin. Jackson's face lit up.

"I would be honored to be your husband someday soon Derek Hale."

Jackson said cuddling up to Derek. Derek was already healing up. Stiles arrived at the ER and went over to the nurses station.

"There you are hunny! Where have you been?"

Scott's mom said to Stiles. Stiles was still getting used to her calling him that. She truly treats him as her own now.

"Sorry I was with my dad. I left my phone at your place by accident so no one was able to get a hold of me. I am so sorry momma McCall."

Stiles said with a red face. Stiles was a pretty good liar but he hated lying to Scott's mom. It was like lying to his own family.

"It's no big deal. Derek is fine and Scott and Jackson are out in the atrium. Derek is resting. His injuries don't seem to be anywhere near as bad as I first thought. You all should be outta here soon."

Scott's mom said with a smile. Stiles hugged her and then headed to the atrium. Scott and Jackson were sitting there talking with smiles on there faces.

"Hey guys."

Stiles said.

"Hey Stiles... Sit down we gotta fill ya in on everything."

Scott said with a smile.

"Oh? Like what?"

Stiles said with a confused look.

"Well for one I know Scott and Derek are werewolves and for two I know what really happened tonight."

Jackson blurted out.

"You told Jackson! Scott I thought we weren't gonna tell him in order to protect him."

Stiles stammered.

"Chill bro. Jackson figured most of it out on his own. Derek told him some and then I filled him in on the rest. Oh and Jackson and Derek are getting married."

Scott said with a huge grin.

"What? Oh my fuck this is crazy. In one night I bury two dead bodies, the old school bully finds out my best friends are werewolves and then he plans to marry one. This is to much to take in at once."

Stiles said sitting down looking dazed. Scott and Jackson came on both sides of Stiles and put their arms around him. They leaned in and whispered to him.

"Just relax buddy okay? I know it's a lot to take in but look at this way, no more secrets right?"

Stiles cracked a half of a smile and just nodded. Then he looked over at Scott.

"So when are we telling your mom about you and Derek?"

Stiles said in a shaky voice.

"I don't know babe... Maybe after high school? She has enough to worry about right now. We will tell her together before we get married okay?"

Scott said smiling at Stiles. Stiles eyes lit up with the thought of a future marriage to Scott. The three of them continued to talk about the future for the next hour or so. Derek had healed up mostly and got discharged and they all headed back to Scott's.

*Back at Scott's house*

They four of them all headed up to Scott's bedroom. Scott stopped in his tracks when he saw that his window had been repaired and the room and carpet were totally clean.

"How in the hell did you..."

Scott said trailing off. Stiles just smiled and then spoke proudly.

"As I said... One of the many perks of having a cop for a dad and knowing people. Since you and Derek are wild animals your gonna need me to clean your messes up every once in a while."

Stiles said laughing. Derek shot Stiles a glare and spoke in a low tone.

"You never seemed to mind my animal side before and I am pretty sure you loved it when Scott marked you as his. After all your mouth was open wider then Britney Spears gaping vagina just waiting for his piss."

Stiles face went beet red and he looked at the floor.

"Yea well I mean... I was just sayin and yea... I like the animal side of both of you guys a lot..."

Stiles was blushing like crazy and Jackson just chuckled and punched him playfully in the arm as Derek and Scott laughed as well.

"So anyway... I have something to ask you Scotty..."

Derek said looking Scott in the eyes with a smile.

"Would you be my best man?"

Scott looked like he just won a million bucks.

"Hell yea dude! I would be honored!"

Scott said hugging Derek tight. Stiles looked disappointed.

"So uh... Who I am I gonna be?"

Stiles asked in a low tone. Jackson interrupted Derek and chimed in sarcastically.

"How about the flower boy? You would adorable!"

Jackson said in a laugh. Stiles looked pissed but he quickly smiled.

"You know I never could be mad at you Jackson you are just way to cute even when you are being a dick."

Stiles said punching Jackson in the chest playfully.

"Yea Stiles? You think I am cute? Am I cute enough to get in your pants right here right now in front of your boyfriend and my soon to be husband?"

Jackson said in low and sexual voice. Derek and Scott looked at Stiles with lust. Stiles was horny as well.

"I am pretty easy. After all I have had you all in every hole imaginable on my body. I am more than okay with that."

Stiles said rubbing his crotch. The other boys took the hint and started to strip. Soon the were all naked and hard.

"So you ready for this Stiles baby?"

Jackson said winking at Stiles.

"I am always ready for some cock and ass. Bring it on big boy."

Stiles said putting his fingers up to Jackson's mouth and pushing at his lips for entrance.

"Suck em... Get em real wet."

Stiles said as he pushed his fingers deep into Jackson's throat. It was to much to fast for Jackson and he started to cough and gag.

"Woah... Slow down there tiger. You are choking me dude."

Jackson mumbled out. Stiles just smiled and continued fingering Jackson's mouth and throat. Jackson soon pulled Stiles dripping wet hand out and Stiles spread his legs. He then started to finger his eager hole with Jackson's spit. He pushed two fingers all the way in his hole and started finger fucking himself. He moaned as he pushed all the way and then pulled them out. He repeated this for a few minutes and Jackson started making out with Stiles as Stiles continued to fuck his own ass.

Derek took this opportunity to grab Scott from behind and pull him in tightly to his chest. Derek's raging boner was pressed right up against Scott's ass. Scott spread his legs so Derek's cock slipped in between his ass cheeks and rubbed up against his tight boy hole. Derek started thrusting his hips and he was rubbing his cock all over Scott's sensitive pucker. Scott was already sweating down there and Derek had already started pre-cumming. There was plenty of lube at this point and Scott wanted Derek bad. It had been awhile since Derek slammed his hole and he needed his animal lover bad.

"Derek... Screw me now... Please don't tease me anymore. I need to feel you inside me."

Scott breathed out while panting.

"Yea? You want this cock in your Scotty? How fuckin bad do you want it? Tell me Scotty... Tell me you want me to screw your fuckin brains out. Tell me you wanna be my little werewolf slut."

Derek hissed. He was dirty talking as always and Scott was getting hornier and hornier.

"I want it fuckin bad. I have never wanted anything or anyone as bad as I want your cock in me right now Derek. Please Derek... Please screw me hard. Make me scream you name. I love being your little slut."

Scott yelled out and Derek gave in and gave Scott his wish. Without warning he thrusted deep up into Scott's anus. Scott let out a scream that turned into a howl. Jackson and Stiles looked over at the two werewolves going at it. Both Derek and Scott had now transformed into animals and were moving there hips like there was no tomorrow.

"Shit Stiles they are turning me the fuck on. I need to do you now please."

Jackson pleaded.

"Hold on..."

Stiles said removing his fingers from his ass and shoving them back into Jackson's hot, wet mouth. Jackson gagged at the pungent taste. He loved it though. He could taste Stiles taint. It was making him crave Stiles boy pussy even more.

"C'mon Stiles please... Please give it up to me. I am dripping pre-cum everywhere bro."

Jackson whined.

"Okay sexy..."

Stiles moaned out as he turned around and got down on all fours.

"Do me hard in the rear doggy style. I bet ya never heard that one before."

Stiles joked as Jackson just smiled and started to finger Stiles. His ass was already so wet and open. He had prepped it pretty good. Jackson mounted Stiles and sheathed his cock in Stiles hot hole. Jackson let out a low growl as he entered Stiles. Stiles bucked back at Jackson as Jackson picked up the pace.

Derek continued to pound Scott's rump hard and fast. He was slamming him and Scott was begging for more. Derek would shove his veiny cock all the way in and then pull it all the way out. He loved to watch his cock go in and out of Scott's ass. Derek couldn't take much more. He grabbed Scott's hips and pounded up hard into Scott's awaiting hole. He then spit on his hand and reached around and started jerking Scott off. He bit down on Scott's neck and started to tear into his neck. Derek loved the taste of hair, sweat, and blood. Scott was moaning and quivering in pain and pleasure. Derek groaned loudly and thrusted hard one more time as he unloaded his spunk into Scott's awaiting hungry little hole. Even after Derek's orgasm he kept slamming into Scott's hot hole.

Stiles was facing Scott watching him getting plowed. Scott and Stiles looked each other in the eyes. Stiles knew Scott was about to shoot. He had that look on his face. Stiles knew what Scott wanted. Stiles nodded as he was being slammed from behind by Jackson still at full speed. Scott pulled off of Derek's deflating cock and shoved his cock into Stiles awaiting mouth. Jackson saw this and started fucking Stiles harder. Scott fucked Stiles mouth and throat hard and fast. He then grabbed his head and held it down on his cock as he lost his load deep down Stiles throat. Stiles struggled to get away and breath but all he was breathing in was Scott's thick long cock shooting his juices down Stiles throat. Stiles was coughing and gagging. Spit and cum were leaking out of his mouth all of the floor.

Scott finally pulled out of Stiles mouth as Jackson screamed and came hard into Stiles rear end. Stiles ass milked Jackson's cock of all it's cum and then he pulled off. All four boys laid on the ground with cum, sweat, spit, and ass juices dripping every where. They looked at each other and smiled. They knew this was going to go on for a long time to come. They loved each other so much. Friends forever and fuck buddies forever. Derek and Jackson cuddled up with each other on the floor as Scott and Stiles did the same. They all said in unison "I love you".

*Epilogue*

_3 Years later. _

In the past 3 years a lot had changed for the boys of Teen Wolf. Jackson and Derek were married and Scott and Stiles were making preparations to do just that. Just like they planned they explained to Scott's mom all about the werewolf thing right after graduation. She took awhile to come around to it but in the end she was nothing but supportive. Stiles also told his dad everything as well. His response was at least Stiles wasn't doing drugs. His dad suggested Stiles move in with Scott after graduation. That way it would help them get used to each other before they got married and such. Also it was better to not have a werewolf living in the chief of polices house. He just really wanted to make sure those two worked out. All four boys still messed around on a weekly basis.

Danny from school also joined the fun just months after the time period when my last chapter ended. He became the new bitch boy. So him and Stiles shared that responsibility. Stiles always had a boy crush on him so he was so excited he made a move on Danny and Danny made one back. Danny stayed single through high school. He did mange to fuck almost every jock there though. He still met up with the boys on many occasions. Derek and Jackson are currently looking into adopting a child and they just bought a doggy. How is that for irony =)

As for Stiles and Scott? Well they now live together at Scott's while they get ready for the wedding and moving out. All 5 boys are going to attend the local community college in the fall. They planned on staking out some fresh meat and having a whole load of new adventures. This wasn't then end of these wolves and there husbands... No not even close! They weren't into monogamy and never would be. The more ass and dick they got they better!

- END

PS,

Teen Wolf was just renewed for 12 new episodes (Season 2) in 2012! When I get back I cannot wait to buy em all on DVD. Here's hoping for at least 5 seasons =)

- AC


End file.
